<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Secret In Plain Sight by Storbotkid87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902524">A Secret In Plain Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storbotkid87/pseuds/Storbotkid87'>Storbotkid87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brock only wants what is his, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hiding in Plain Sight, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Mercenaries, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Tony Stark Does What He Wants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storbotkid87/pseuds/Storbotkid87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has been known to keep other peoples secrets. Hell, she's had one for fifteen years. And it looked like she could keep it for a little bit longer.</p>
<p>But when someone from her past threatens that secret, Darcy scrambles to protect it. Question is: Can it stay a secret?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton &amp; Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis &amp; May Parker (Spider-Man), Darcy Lewis &amp; Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis &amp; Peter Parker, Darcy Lewis &amp; Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis &amp; Thor, Darcy Lewis &amp; Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis &amp; Wade Wilson, Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Happy Hogan &amp; Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster &amp; Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Brock Rumlow, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Jack Rollins, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Enter One Brock Rumlow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a heads up... Brock is five years older than Darcy in this story. And Wade is ten years than Peter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy Parker was eight years old when her brother, Peter, brought home a new friend. Said friend introduced himself in a friendly manner, shaking both of their parents hands. Darcy watched the whole thing in a daze. For she thought that Peter's friend was quite cute. And Brock Rumlow most definitely knew how to charm anybody, especially when he tells Peter that they should start their homework. It was clear that they would be seeing a lot of Brock, and they didn't mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the years passed, Brock was a major part of The Parker Family. He went on vacations with them. As well as holidays, sporting events and birthdays. He was so engrained in their lives that what was about to happen shocked them to their core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Happy birthday, Darce. How does it feel to be thirteen?", Brock said. Darcy blushed at the attention. "Thank you, Brock. And it feel nice being older", she said shyly. Brock then surprised her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You are officially becoming a woman. And with how beautiful you are, you'll be beating boys away with a stick", he continued to say with a smirk. Blushing harder at his words, Darcy lowered her head so she couldn't look at the eighteen year old, Opening his mouth, Brock was about to say something when Peter entered the room. Brock removed his arm when Peter shot him a look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Happy birthday, sis!", Peter said before kissing Darcy's cheek. "Thank you, Pete", she said with a smile. "You ready for your birthday dinner?", he then asked. Darcy rushed to go get her purse, "Absolutely." As Darcy ran out of the room, Peter went over and stood next to Brock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You better not try anything tonight", Peter warned. Brock gave his friend an incredulous look, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Peter sneered, "Oh drop the act. Darce and my folks aren't here to see it." Dropping the façade, Brock glared at his friend. "If you try anything on Darce, I will personally kick the shit out of you", Peter threatened. Brock smirked, "Of course I won't try anything. But I can't help it if your sister loves me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter was about to say something else when Darcy ran back into the room. She grabbed Brock's hand and bragged him to follow her. Not wanting them to be alone, Peter was on their heels. That was until they crammed into the family car to go eat at Darcy's favorite restaurant for her birthday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone had gone to sleep, except Darcy. She was busy looking at Brock's gift. He had given her a beautiful sapphire and diamond heart necklace. Small sapphires were in the center, making a heart, but was surrounded by larger diamonds. Smiling at the gift, Darcy felt her own heart soar. Was it possible that Brock felt the same way as she felt about him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly a tapping sound on her window stopped her inspection of the gift. Looking up at her window, Darcy saw Brock smiling and waving from the tree branch directly next to her window. Darcy quickly got up from her bed to let him in. Once the window was open, Brock climbed into Darcy's room and shut the window. Before Darcy could say anything, Brock engulfed her in a tight hug. Darcy felt herself melt in the embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you have a good birthday, princess?", he asked. Darcy nodded, "Yes. Thank you." Brock smiled as he pulled back, "Where's my gift for you?" Darcy immediately turned to go back to her bed to pick it up. But once she did, Brock took and placed it around her neck. "Beautiful and I'm not talking about the necklace", he said before he kissed her neck. Darcy shivered at the kiss. She started to feel something in her body that she's never felt before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I give you another gift before your brother and I leave for the army?", Brock asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Mmm-hmm", Darcy said. Brock then held onto her hand and gently pushed her to lay down on her bed as he put himself above her. "Now what I'm about to give you, princess, requires you to be quiet. Can you be quiet for me?", he whispered. Darcy blinked and nodded at his request. Lowering his head, Brock claimed Darcy's lips in a searing kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peter Benjamin Parker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A baby is added into the mix.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I know that Darcy's brother's name is Peter. It's for a reason... Because she loves and cares about her brother that she names her son after him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks after Darcy's birthday, Peter and Brock left for basic training. Two months after that, with missed periods and experiencing nausea, Darcy's mom took her to the doctor. Ten minutes later after tests are done, Darcy told her mom what had happened. Mary Parker comforted her daughter and reassured her that they would figure everything out. Especially since only Peter was coming home before going to where he would be stationed at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you fucking kidding me?!", Peter practically yelled. "Peter! Language!", said Mary who was sitting across the table from her son. Darcy was in between them with their dad across from her. "Just let it go, Mary", Richard said. Mary looked at her husband incredulously, "If we are to have a newborn in this house, everybody needs to watch their language." Peter turned to Darcy, "Are you planning to keep it?" Darcy gave her brother a very determined look, "I do." Peter scoffed at what he heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright everyone, listen up. I have an idea", Richard said making everyone look at him. "Darcy was going to be homeschooled anyway. So we can hide the pregnancy that way. Mary, you can start pretending that you're pregnant. Everyone would believe it and Darcy's reputation would be fine", he continued. "It would also keep Brock in the dark", Peter then said. "Is he really that bad, Peter?", Mary asked. "You don't want to know, mom. He comes from a very powerful and dangerous family. Dad's idea is the only way to ensure that everyone stays safe", Peter responded. With a worried look, Darcy looked at her dad, "Ok... Let's do it."</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>In the following seven months, The Parker family got everything ready for when Darcy's baby would be born. Sure Peter was off in active duty, but he kept saying that his mom was pregnant again. Everything was going according to plan.</p>
<p>Then Darcy's water broke, causing her dad to run like a chicken with its head chopped off. Mary calmly led Darcy to the car and waited for Richard to finally join them. When they got to the hospital, Darcy was fully dilated and ready to push. Twenty minutes later, Darcy held her son in her arms. With tears in her eyes and a beaming smile, she named him. Peter Benjamin Parker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sit deinde anno esse meliorem - May next year be better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uncle Ben And Aunt May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brock and Peter have a conversation. And late at night, Richard and Mary take Darcy and 'Benji' to their aunt and uncle's house.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know... I'm typing a second chapter today. I hope you enjoy it!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey guys, my mom sent more pictures of my baby brother", Peter said as he entered the tent. His bunkmates surrounded him. "Oh man, look at that little stinker. He looks just like you", said one of the guys. Peter smiled, "Yeah he does, doesn't he." Another bunkmate nudged him, "What's his name?" Clearing his throat, Peter responded, "Benjamin or Benji." One of the bunkmates then place his arm around Peter's shoulders, "How old is he?" Peter smirked, "He's five!" His bunkmates smiled or patted him on the back before going back to what they were doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Interesting that he would have brown eyes", a gruff voice said behind Peter. Turning around, Peter became face to face with Brock. "Why would you say that?", he asked. Brock smirked, "Because your family's eyes consists of blue and hazel. It's just an observation, of course." Peter nodded, "Of course." Brock looked around the tent before stepping closer to Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you wouldn't hide anything from me, right? Maybe something or<em> someone</em> who belonged to me?", Brock whispered. "If you're referring to my sister, then you are barking up the wrong tree. What you did to her is... is... unspeakable", Peter whispered harshly. Brock just sniffed, "Yeah, well. She consented." Peter looked like he was about to rip Brock's head off. "She was a minor!", he said. Brock smirked again, "If that is my son... You all will pay the price. I will have my son and my princess."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, Brock walked off. Peter looked after him. He waited until Brock left the tent before he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. Within five minutes he had a letter ready to be sent back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy was in a deep sleep when her mother woke her up. Mary told her to pack up two bags and get ready to leave in twenty minutes. As Darcy started to pack, she noticed that Richard was getting Peter ,'Benji', ready as well. Once she was done, Darcy was going to ask what was going on but was grabbed by her mother and dragged to the family car. Half an hour later, they arrived at their destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are we at Uncle Ben's and Aunt May's house?", Darcy asked. Richard and Mary looked at each other. "We'll explain everything once we're inside", Richard said as he killed the engine. Darcy then helped get a sleepy Peter out of the car as her parents got their stuff. She followed up the steps to the front door where Ben and May were waiting and then led them to the living room. Once they all sat down, Richard started to explain what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mary and I received a letter from Peter. He said that Brock, Benji's dad, suspected that Benji was his", Richard started to say. "Peter dismissed it, of course", May then said. "He did. However... We received a phone call over an hour ago that Peter's regiment was under attack. Peter was killed in action", Richard continued to say. Gasping at what she heard, May covered her mouth with her hand. Ben sat stock still, stunned by what his brother just said. Mary started to silently cry at the thought that her oldest was dead. All that Darcy did was rock her son in her arms as he slept.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what are you going to do?", Ben asked. Richard and Mary looked at each other before looking back at Ben and May. "We have to go identify Peter's body. If you could watch Darcy and Benji until we get back, that would really help us out", Richard said looking at his brother. Ben nodded in agreement. "What if something goes wrong?", May suddenly asked. Mary then lifted a briefcase and placed it on the coffee table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"First thing is that Darcy's name will be changed to Lewis. Second, Benji will be called by his actual birth name. And with Darcy about to start college, she can choose to go in person or do online classes", Mary said. Ben and May nodded at what was said. "We trust you to look out for them. If anything does happen, you will be financially stable for the next twenty years", Richard said. Ben and May looked at each before looking back at their family and nodding in understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With everything said and done, Richard and Mary got ready to go. Ben and May hugged them goodbye and then stood back to let their family have a moment. Darcy held a sleepy Peter as she hugged her parents tightly. She hated what had happened, but knew that there had to be precautions. As Richard and Mary got into their car, Darcy and Peter waved goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sit deinde anno esse meliorem - May next year be better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Death And College Classes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Richard and Mary face Brock. And Darcy decides what she does for school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please remember that I don't own anything Marvel. This is just my version of what happens to Peter's parents. And since there is a death scene... If it makes you uncomfortable, feel free to go to the bottom part of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After traveling and the uncomfortable experience of identifying their dead son, Richard and Mary were ready to go home. When they arrived at the tarmac, they saw the plane waiting for them. Richard gathered their stuff as Mary went to stand by her son's casket. But as Richard joined her, both of them were confused by the fact that there were two more caskets. Suddenly feeling eyes on them, Richard turned around to see the last person he ever wanted to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rumlow", he growled, causing Mary to turn around. "Mom... Dad... It's so great to see you", Brock said with open arms. "You don't get to call us that", Richard continued to growl. "But we're family", Brock said as he placed his hands on his chest. "Not after what you did to Darcy", Mary finally said. Brock smiled, "Ah, my princess." Richard took a step closer to Brock, "She is not yours." Brock thinned his lips before he raised his hand to signal someone. Suddenly Richard and Mary found themselves being cornered by fifteen more men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well. you two aren't really giving me much of an option here. But I'll give you two", Brock started to say to get Richard's and Mary's attention. "Option one: Tell me where Darcy and my son are. Option two: Go home with your son the same way", Brock finished saying. Richard and Mary looked at their son's casket before looking at each other. Richard kissed Mary's head before turning back to Brock with a raised eyebrow. "Very well. Have it your way", Brock said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Brock pulled out his side arm and emptied an entire clip into Richard's head. Mary screamed and sobbed at the murder of her husband. Taking a deep breath and exhaling thru his nose, Brock looked at Mary. Before he could ask her a single question, Mary pulled out a knife and slit her own throat. Brock sighed at the sight in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right... Get their bodies in the caskets and send them back. Then I want my girl and son found. Do you understand me?", Brock said to the men around him. "Yes, sir", they responded before picking up the bodies and setting off to do their work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Decisions, decisions, decisions. That's what Darcy thought as she looked through a college catalog of majors. She knew that she liked to work with computers, but she also liked to debate. Looking over at Peter as he watched cartoons, Darcy knew that it had to help get a good career as she could provide for her son. Looking back at the catalog, she knew what she was going to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How's it going?", May asked. Darcy turned her attention to her aunt, "Going surprisingly well. I think that I'm going to chose being a paralegal, You know, work in the background, behind the scenes. That and a minor in computer science, I will be good to go. Especially to be able to take care of Peter." May smiled at her, "We are so proud of you. With everything that you have gone through already. You have faced it head on." Darcy smiled and was about to say something when Ben rushed into the house. Everyone turned to look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hate what I am about to tell you all. But we need to put plan B into place", he said as he tried to catch his breath. May's hands covered her mouth as she started to openly sob. Peter got up and walked over to Darcy who engulfed him in a tight hug. Still stunned by the news, Darcy looked at her uncle and nodded. She understood what had to happen now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sit deinde anno esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Darcy's Internship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darcy has to chose an internship and Peter isn't happy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been binge watching Dexter, so hence the last name. And since I'm watching season 7 right now, I absolutely love the villain for this season. Why? It's Ray Stevenson who plays Volstagg in the Thor movies. He is so good being bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four years had passed. Darcy had chosen to take all her classes online. That way she could be a good mother to Peter. But in the past four years, she completely forgot about something. Science credit. Six science credits to be exact. And because of this, Darcy found herself walking on the actual campus of the university that she took classes from. With a couple of wrong turns, she finally found her guidance counselors office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you suggest that I do to get these credits? I have all the others that I need", Darcy said. The woman behind the desk, who looked to be in her mid thirties with brown shoulder length hair, gave Darcy a sympathetic smile. "Well, we offer a summer internship program. Three months long. It covers all the majors and minors. I have the list right here", Miss Moser said as she handed Darcy a clipboard. As Darcy looked through the multi-paged list, Miss Moser continued talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So the list goes alphabetically according to the degree. Then it is followed by whoever is going to be leading the internship. Next it will show how many have applied for the internship, so more numbers mean less likely to get the internship. And finally where the internship will be location wise", Miss Moser said. Darcy looked at the list for a good five minutes. She weighed out the options and did a mental pros and cons for a couple of them. However, seeing the best option for the internship would be in New Mexico, she was thankful for the help from her aunt and uncle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would like to sign up for the Astrophysics internship, please", Darcy said as Miss Moser took a drink of water. Immediately Miss Moser coughed and tried to clear her throat, still trying to get over what Darcy just said. "Are you sure, Miss Lewis? Dr. Foster can be very... absentminded. Non-attentive. Careless", Miss Moser said trying to dissuade Darcy. Darcy just smiled, "I have a nine year old brother, Miss Moser. I can assure you that I will be fine." Miss Moser slowly nodded her head as she got out the paperwork that Darcy would need to sign for the internship, "In that case, Miss Lewis. Good luck."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NOOOO!", Peter cried. Darcy released a deep sigh, "Peter." Peter turned his back on his mother. Darcy sighed again before she knelt to be eye to eye with Peter as she turned him around. "Peter, sweetheart. I know that New Mexico is a long way away from Queens. But it's only for three months. That's nothing. We can call, email and write letters all the time", she said as she rubbed Peter's arms to comfort him. Peter sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, "Really?" Darcy smiled, "Of course. I'll keep you up to date on everything. Okay?" Peter nodded, "Okay." Darcy pulled him into her arms, "I love you so much, baby." Peter melted in her embrace, "I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sit deinde anno esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Mexico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darcy's experiences during her internship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everybody ready for Christmas? God knows I am. I'm ready for a week off of work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping off of the bus, Darcy Looked around the small town. Pulling out a piece of paper, she followed the directions to the old car dealership. Darcy knocked, but got no answer. She tried to open the door. Which was unlocked. Looking around the room, it reminded her of Peter's room. Organized chaos, he called it. Whatever. Darcy could work with this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly hearing a snort, Darcy turned around to see Dr. Foster fast asleep on a table. Quickly picking up a coat, Darcy folded it and placed it under her employers head. Once that was done and Darcy put away her stuff, she got started on organizing and cleaning the whole building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Darcy?", Jane said. Darcy poked her head out of her room, "You rang?" Jane continued what she was doing as she waved towards Darcy, "Don't forget to meet up with Erik. He should be here soon." Darcy nodded as she got her purse, "Gotcha. I'll head on out." Jane simply nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noting that she had about half an hour before Erik showed up, Darcy pulled out her phone. Quickly dialing a number, she placed the phone by her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello?", a young voice answered. "Hi, baby", Darcy said. "Mom!", Peter yelled. "How are you? Are you having fun with Uncle Ben and Aunt May?", she asked as she walked towards the bus stop. "I'm good, but I miss you. And yeah... I'm having fun with them", he answered. "Yeah? What have you been doing with them?", Darcy continued to ask as leaned against a building. "Well, Uncle Ben took me to a museum. We were there forever, but I only liked one thing", Peter said excitingly. "Really? What was that?", she asked. "Spiders! Lots and lots of spiders!", Peter said with enthusiasm. Darcy shivered, "Sound fantastic." Suddenly the bus showed up early.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, baby. I need to get going, but I will talk to you soon. Okay?", Darcy said as she pushed off the building. "Ok, mom. Love you!", Peter said. "I love you too, baby! Bye!", Darcy said before making kissing sounds. "Bye!", Peter said before hanging up. Darcy sighed and put up her phone. She looked up to see a tall man with blonde hair looking lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dr. Erik Selvig?", Darcy asked. The man looked her way, "Yes?" Darcy offered her hand for a handshake. "Darcy Lewis. Jane sent me to pick you up", she said as Erik shook her hand. "Alright, well... Thank you", he said. Darcy smiled and led the way back to the dealership.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost immediately Jane and Darcy's world was turned upside down. A weird tornado happened in the middle of the night. A hot blonde (drunk) man was shouting about a hammer. Jane kept running  him over. Then a government agency called SHIELD showed up and took their stuff. If anything that made Jane mad, livid really. So she went and helped Thor retrieve his hammer. Suddenly there were more people like Thor and a very tall metal fire man. Darcy immediately went to the pet shop because she knew that no one would help them. She named a dog 'barker' and really wanted to give the dog to Peter, but knew that she couldn't. After Thor left, everything seemed to go back to normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy had just finished grocery shopping as she walked back to the dealership. When she got halfway there, Darcy saw something or someone on the other side of the road. Stopping to actually look at the person, Darcy felt fear creep into her heart. Brock was looking at her with a smirk. He was wearing SHIELD tactical gear and aviator sunglasses. His hair cut into a faux mohawk. Darcy felt her eyes get teary. Suddenly a bus blocked her view of him. Once the bus passed, Brock was gone. Quickly looking around to find Brock, Darcy didn't see him so she sprinted back to the dealership.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she entered the dealership, she noticed that Jane and Erik weren't there. However, there was a large vase holding two dozen red roses on her desk. After placing the groceries gently on the kitchen counter, Darcy went and read the card that accompanied the roses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for the pictures of our son.</p>
<p>I can't wait to see you again.</p>
<p>Hopefully soon, my princess.</p>
<p>Love, Brock</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy slapped a hand over her mouth as she sobbed. She then saw that a picture of her and Peter was back on her desk. 'He must've made copies', she thought. Looking back at the roses, Darcy knew that she couldn't throw them away. Brock was watching her. So she picked up the vase and moved the roses into her room. She could only pray that Brock wouldn't go after Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sit deinde anno esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Norway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both Darcy's and Jane's plans get derailed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After a long week, I'm finally back. And with Christmas next week, I plan to have plenty of chapters for you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Has it really been three months?", Jane asked. Darcy smiled at her 'mentor' as she continued to pack. "It has", she sighed. Jane pouted, "I don't know what I'm going to do. You made everything better. Literally everything. Are you sure that you can't stay?" Closing her suitcase, Darcy answered, "I'm sure." Jane went an hugged Darcy. "You are seriously my closest friend. My bestfriend", Jane said emotionally. Darcy hugged her back, "Hey, everything will be fine. We can still be in contact. And you're my bestfriend, too." Jane nodded as she pulled away. She was about to say something when there was a knock. Jane and Darcy looked over to see a bunch of SHIELD agents. Both women rolled their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dr. Foster? My name is - ", the head agent said. "I don't care! What do you want?", Jane demanded. The agent cleared his throat, "You and Miss Lewis are being relocated to Tromso, Norway." "What?!""Why?!", Jane and Darcy yelled at the same time. "There is a facility that is at your disposal and you will get paid for your time there", the agent said trying to be calm. "But I'm done with the internship. I'm going home", Darcy argued. The agent shook his head, "I'm afraid that is not possible, Miss Lewis. We need you to stay with Dr. Foster."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane and Darcy were about to argue with the agent when he signaled the other agents. Both women could only watch in disbelief and anger that SHIELD was moving them against their wills.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Jane and Darcy arrived at the facility, they were shown to their separate quarters. As she placed her stuff down, Darcy pulled out her phone. She already knew how the phone call was going to go. But it needed to be done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello?", a female voice said after two rings. "Hi, Aunt May. It's Darcy", she said. "Darcy! Oh! Are you at the airport already? We can get you", May said excitingly. Darcy exhaled harshly before speaking, "No. No, unfortunately I'm not. I'm actually in Norway." There was a pause on the other end. "I'm sorry... But did you say... Norway?", May said slowly. "Yes", Darcy said as she placed her free hand on her forehead. "How? And why?", May asked. Darcy took a deep breath and exhaled before she dropped her hand and continued to speak. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well... there's a government agency called SHIELD. And they are basically forcing me and Jane to be in Norway. This is because we basically met an alien. Or god. Alien god. Whatever. But at least they're paying us", Darcy said. "For how long?", May then asked. "I don't know. But I know that I promised Peter that I would be back. I hate breaking promises", Darcy answered. "I know, honey", May said. Darcy sighed to release some tension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If anything, this is probably a blessing in disguise", she said. "How so?", asked May. "With me here and Peter with you guys, Brock will have a hard time finding Peter", Darcy answered. May paused again, "Darcy... What are you not telling me?" Darcy took a deep breath, "Brock is with SHIELD. He found me in New Mexico. I'm hoping and praying that he doesn't know that I'm in Norway." May exhaled, "I really hope that you are right. Otherwise, please be safe." "I will, but I should get going. I love you guys! Tell Peter that I love him so much and miss him", Darcy said. "We love you, too. And I will. Bye, Darcy", May said. "Bye", Darcy whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sit deinde anno esse meliorem.</p>
<p>Also the agent to pick them up is Grant Ward. He may or may not show up later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief summary.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very short chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane and Darcy had stayed in Norway for two and half years. They both had mixed feelings about their time there. And both of them agreed that they needed to change locations. So with some help, they were able to go to London. They prayed that things would get better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Darcy, it didn't get better. At least her relationship with Peter didn't get better. With him being a preteen now, puberty was straining their relationship along with distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Otherwise her other relationships, friendships really, were better. What other friendships? Tony Stark had reached out to her and Jane while they were in Norway. He had asked Darcy to help someone out with the times and stuff. Apparently that someone was Steve Rogers. And over time, they all became very close. So close that when Jane disappeared with Thor after another two and half years, Darcy called them along with SHIELD.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately they couldn't help, at least not until after Jane and Thor came back. And then they beat dark evil elf ass, Steve was proud when he showed up afterwards. But they were especially happy for the help from Tony. Why? He offered them their own lab in the Tower, plus apartments. They were able to go home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the way to New York, Darcy prayed that she could salvage her relationship with her son. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sit deinde anno esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Peter's Field Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened on the day that Peter got bit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And in case you haven't figured it out yet, this takes place after Winter Soldier, Iron Man 3 and Dark World. So with that said... There's no Age of Ultron, Civil War and yeah. Why? Because we all need and love JARVIS. Plus Tony has a more stable head on his shoulders in the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter had been looking forward to his science class's field trip to Oscorp. Why? He really science and engineering. But most importantly, it would distract him from his own thoughts of his mother. Their relationship was basically non-existent. Sure it wasn't Darcy's fault to be gone for so long. It just hurt and Peter was angry. Especially since she kept breaking promises. He shook his head to get rid of any thoughts of Darcy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shoving his comforter off, Peter climbed out of bed. He then left his room to go to the bathroom. When he was done in there, he went back to his room and got ready for the day. Once he was dressed and had his backpack ready, Peter went downstairs for breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning!", Peter said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Good morning, Peter", May said with a smile. Peter smiled back at her as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. "You ready for your field trip?", Ben asked while reading the newspaper. "Yes, sir. Can't wait", Peter answered before stuffing his mouth with pancake. "Even though there will be chaperones, please be careful", May said placing a plate in front of Ben. "Yes, Aunt May", Peter responded. Once May had her own plate, she joined Ben and Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"By the way... I heard from Darcy", May said breaking the calm breakfast. Peter's fork paused halfway to his mouth. "Really? How is she?", Ben asked looking at Peter for a second. Swallowing her bite, May continued, "She said that she and Jane found another place to work." Ben raised an eyebrow, "Where?" May smiled, "Here. In New York. She's coming home." Ben looked at her slack jawed. Meanwhile, Peter frowned as he lowered his fork. "Isn't that great?", May asked. "It sure is. Peter?", Ben responded. "I need to get going", he said before he got up and grabbed his backpack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly left the house, hearing May call after him. What would he say? That he was happy that his mom was finally coming home? Why? Why would he? Especially when he was so angry at her. And why now? Why not when she was suppose to?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Peter! You ready for the field trip? I can't wait. It will be so awesome to actually be in a corporate lab", Ned said as Peter came beside him. "Yeah... can't wait", Peter said with a slight smile. Ned immediately noticed his tone, "Dude, how are you not excited about this? You were raving about it for two weeks. Two weeks!" Peter looked down at the ground as they made their way to the bus. "I know. It's just that Aunt May got a phone call from Darcy", he said softly. Ned looked at him wide eyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh... Oh, wow. That's... wow. Is it just me or is it really convenient that she's calling like a week before your birthday?", Ned said. No, it's not just you. Apparently she got a job back here and is coming home", Peter sighed. "Think that she will try to reconnect?", Ned than asked. "I don't know. Most likely. But I don't know if I want to", Peter said as they climbed onto the bus. "Understandable", Ned said as they sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And now we are entering the 'Spider Lab'", the touring lab tech said. Peter and his class entered the lab that consisted of multiple boxes of glass containing at least one spider. Taking his camera (a gift from Darcy) out of his backpack, Peter started to take tons of pictures. "in here we study how long certain species live, breeding patterns, eating habits and even strength", the lab tech continued to say as everyone looked around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Peter was about to take another picture, he felt something crawl on his hand. He looked down to see a small red and blue spider. Peter took a closer look, but winced when the spider bit him. He was about to smack the spider dead, but Peter watched in amazement when the spider started to turn into dust. He was about to say something to the lab tech, but noticed that everyone was leaving. Looking one last time at his hand, Peter decided to put it in the back of his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day had gone well for Peter. However, when he got home, it was a different story. He started to get extremely dizzy and sweat profusely. Peter actually had to go to the bathroom to vomit. When he went back to his room, he passed Uncle Ben. With a few words passed between them, Uncle Ben knew that Peter wanted to be alone and that he would keep May at bay. Once he entered his room and closed the door, Peter fell onto his bed and passed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of hours later, Peter awoke in great pain. He felt like he was being pulled apart in every direction. And for the first time in years, he silently cried for his mom before he passed out again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sit deinde anno esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Darcy's Job Upgrade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pepper (Aka Tony) has a job for Darcy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas, everyone!!!! Hope you are all well. And hopefully next year is better!</p>
<p>And yes, JARVIS is alive and well in this story. Why? Because he is a badass A.I..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy stared in complete awe at her new home in the 'Avengers' Tower. The living room, dining room and kitchen were all open to make a big room. To the left was a hallway that led to two guestrooms with a shared bathroom. And then the master suite was to the right. But what really took Darcy by surprise was the windows. Throughout the whole apartment was nothing but floor to ceiling windows. (She was thankful that no one could look in.) And she would've continued to look in awe, but she knew that she had a meeting with someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After following JARVIS's directions, (Darcy would have to get use to that) she found herself in front of two big wooden doors. Before she could knock, the doors automatically opened. Tentatively, Darcy made her way into the office. She was caught off guard by being face to face to Pepper Potts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, Darcy! Welcome and thank you for coming", Pepper said as she moved towards Darcy and shook her hand. "Of course, it's not a problem", Darcy said. Pepper then gestured for Darcy to follow her. "So... The reason why I wanted to see you is to offer you a job", Pepper said as they entered the elevator. "But I already have a job", Darcy said looking puzzled. "You do. However, think of this as an upgrade", Pepper then said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the elevator doors opened, Pepper led the way through a glass hallway. Darcy soon realized that there were multiple labs on this floor. Even though the hallway was made out of glass windows, the walls were made out of smooth concrete. 'Lab safety', Darcy thought. Finally Pepper stopped in front of the largest lab that was blasting AC/DC music. 'Good taste in music', Darcy continued to think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tony... Tony!... TONY!!!!", Pepper practically yelled. The music suddenly stopped playing. "Pepper? My love, my life?", Tony said as he lifted his head from behind a large machine. Pepper took a deep breath before speaking, "I need you to take a break for like two minutes. Darcy is here." Tony looked behind Pepper to see Darcy. "Itty Bitty! Good, you're here!", he said as he walked towards her. Darcy nodded, "Yep.. I'm here." "So Pepper told you about the job", Tony started to say. "All she said that it was an upgrade", Darcy interrupted. Tony looked back and forth at her and Pepper with wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok... Yes it is technically an upgrade. Basically what you've been doing with Jane. Watering, feeding and making sure that she doesn't die. Pepper wants you to do that with Bruce and yours truly as well. And trust me, you will get a very nice paycheck for it", Tony said. Darcy looked back and forth between him and Pepper. "Is that all?", she asked. Tony shrugged, "Yeah, basically." Darcy shrugged back, "Ok."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really? That's it?", Tony asked. Darcy nodded, "yeah." Tony looked over to Pepper before looking back at Darcy, "Ok." Darcy nodded again, "We good?" Pepper smiled, "Yes, we are." Darcy turned to leave. "Hold up, Itty Bitty!", Tony suddenly said. Darcy turned right back around. Tony walked to his 'desk' and grabbed a couple of things and came back to Darcy. "New phone. Hasn't come out yet. And an extra for you to give to whoever", Tony said as he handed Darcy two new Starkphones. "Thank you", she said, unsure to really say. "No problem. See you around, kiddo", Tony said. Darcy nodded and continued to leave the lab floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sit deinde anno esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. When Darcy Met Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically the title of this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry, things are going to happen soon. Maybe some romances, maybe some shenanigans.</p>
<p>Also, I don't really know the movie that I used as a reference for Tony. Just thought that it was appropriate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two weeks since Darcy started her 'upgrade' job. Things were basically the same. Ok, maybe not the same. Bruce was the 'good kid' scientist. Jane was the 'oblivious kid' scientist. And Tony... Well Tony was the 'fuck you, I do what I want and you can't make me kid' scientist. But with the power of JARVIS and her maternal instinct, Darcy was able to handle him with ease. So when Tony asked for her assistance on something, she was ready for JARVIS's help as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You rang, DARYL", Darcy said as she entered Tony's lab. Tony spun his stool around, looking unimpressed, "Ha... Ha... Ha... And yes I did, Betty Boop." Before Darcy could retort to that, a gruff male voice said, "I got that reference." Darcy immediately looked over to see the back of a man's head. He had his hair up in a man bun. 'A really good man bun', she thought. She then looked back at Tony, who motioned for her to follow him. So she followed him to end up standing in front of James 'Bucky' Barnes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Barnes... This is Darcy Lewis. Darcy, this is Bucky Barnes aka Robocop", Tony said as took a seat on a stool next to Bucky. Bucky immediately stood up and moved his right hand over his hair to smooth it out. He then took hold of Darcy's hand with his right hand and kissed her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, finally. Stevie has mentioned you a few times saying that you're a swell gal, but he didn't tell me how beautiful you are", Bucky said. Tony rolled his eyes at what Bucky said. "Well, thank you. It's nice to meet you as well. Yeah, Steve use to tell me stories about you", Darcy said with a beaming smile. "Punk. All good things I hope", he said. "Of course", Darcy assured him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright you two. Barnes take a seat. And Darce, distract Barnes while I look at his arm", Tony said. Darcy rolled her eyes as Bucky hopped up onto the chair. "So what's going on?", Darcy asked as she realized that Bucky's left sleeve was rolled up. "Tony wanted to look at my arm", Bucky said as Tony picked up tools and began to look at Bucky's arm. "And you're ok with that?", she asked. Bucky shrugged his right shoulder, "If anything, I owe him for something that I did." Before Darcy could ask, Tony said, "Don't worry, Itty Bitty. I forgave him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Darcy was about to say something to Bucky, he suddenly fell towards her. She immediately held onto Bucky to stop him from falling. But she did notice that he had wrapped his right arm around her waist. Darcy looked up to be nose to nose to Bucky. Both of them blushed at the closeness. meanwhile, Tony moved Bucky's metal arm onto a nearby table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, Lewis. You two can go do whatever while I look at this", Tony said as he inspected the arm. Bucky rolled down his sleeve from his shoulder to cover the remaining metal and stood up. "No problem, Tony. Call me if you need me", Darcy said as she and Bucky left Tony's lab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hiya, lab mama", a guy dressed in red and black said as he passed them in the hallway. "Hi, Wade!", Darcy said as the elevator doors opened. Bucky just gave the guy a confused look. Before they entered the elevator, they both heard, "OH, what does this do?" "Wilson!" Suddenly there was an explosion, but Darcy just shook her head as the elevator doors closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sit deinde anno esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Intern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone meets Tony's intern. But can Darcy and Peter have a relationship again?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the protocol pin that Darcy uses is actually Tom Holland's b-day. Thought that it was appropriate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the following months since their first meeting, Darcy and Bucky had become attached at the hip. So much so that Darcy was actually waking up early to see Bucky work out in the gym in the morning. Plus it wasn't strange to see Bucky bring Darcy lunch in the labs. In fact, they were watching a movie together when JARVIS informed them that Tony wanted to introduce his intern. So giving each other a look, they made their way to the common area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, good! Robocop and Itty Bitty are here! Take a seat!", Tony said excitingly. Buck went and sat in between Steve and Clint. He then pulled Darcy to sit on his lap, wrapping his arm around her waist. Steve just smiled at his bestfriend as Clint rolled his eyes before making kissy faces at Darcy. Darcy slapped him to stop him before Tony could say anything about Clint's antics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok, so... As you have all heard, I am getting an intern. Don't worry, Lewis, you're not out of a job", Tony said, causing Darcy to roll her eyes. "Now you might think that I'm a stalker here, but I've been following and watching him for a few months now. But I think with proper training and guidance, he can really be a great asset to the team", he continued to say making some raise their eyebrows. "So... With much ado... I would like to introduce you to... Peter Parker!", Tony finally said as he motioned towards his intern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy immediately went pale. (Well... paler) She was praying that she heard wrong. No. No she did not hear wrong. She watched an unsure fifteen year old Peter Parker move to stand in front of them. Her son. Peter nervously waved and hesitated when he saw Darcy. But their silent moment was stopped by Natasha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You said that he would make a good asset to the team. How?", Natasha said raising an eyebrow. Tony basically started to bounce back and forth on his feet. "He's Spiderman!", he exclaimed. Everyone looked at him with their jaws dropped. "Show them!", Tony encouraged. Peter gave a small grimace before he flipped and landed on the ceiling, upside down. "Holy shit, baby boy!", Wade cried making Peter blush. "Wilson! How did you get in here?", Tony demanded. "the window was open", Wade said indicating the open window. Tony slapped his forehead as Peter looked over at Darcy He could see the tears in her eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Darcy got up and left the common area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's her issue? I said that she wasn't out of a job", Tony said looking dumbfounded. Peter jumped down and landed on the floor, "Maybe I should talk to her. Reassure her that everything is ok." Tony patted his shoulder, "Good idea, kiddo. Just remember that dinner is in an hour." Peter smiled and nodded before following JARVIS's directions to Darcy's apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"JARVIS, please activate protocol six one nine six", Darcy said as soon as Peter closed the apartment door. "Protocol six one nine six is activated", JARVIS confirmed. Before Peter could say anything, Darcy engulfed him in a tight hug. Peter hesitated for a moment before returning the embrace. They stayed like that for five minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How? When?", Darcy asked as she pulled back and cupped his face. "A week before my birthday on a fieldtrip", he answered. "Oscorp", Darcy whispered. Peter nodded. "Does Aunt May know? Did Uncle Ben?", she then asked. Peter shook his head as he looked at the floor, "No. And I could've saved Uncle Ben. I was right there. But I went after the guy so the cops could get him." Darcy lifted his head to make him look at her, "Sweetheart, trust me when I say that I'm proud that you went after the guy." Peter shook his head, "But I was angry before it happened. Uncle Ben was giving me this speech and I just brushed him off." Darcy gave him a sad smile, "The great power comes great responsibility speech." Peter nodded. Darcy continued to smile, "I am one hundred percent sure that Uncle Ben was and would be proud of you. I know that I am." Peter looked at his mom with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, uh... So, Tony told me about yours and Jane's situation with SHIELD and everything. And if anything... It really did make me realize that it wasn't your fault for being gone for so long", Peter said as he wiped his eyes. Darcy grabbed his hands, "Peter, I really did want to come home. Hell, I tried several times. But the fact that it kept your father away from you, I knew that I had to wait." Pater squeezed her hands, "Can we start over. And I mean obviously no one can know. But can we be close again?" Darcy beamed at her son, "I would love that." Peter let go of Darcy's hands to give her a tight hug. Darcy enjoyed having her son back.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sit deinde anno esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Relationships And Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter helps Tony in the lab and there are two different opinions about a potential relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone had a good New Year's.</p>
<p>Also, Tony will be becoming a father figure (at least in his mind) to Peter in this chapter. It's kind of an easter egg.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, kiddo. You ready for today?", Tony asked as Peter walked into his lab. "Yes, sir. Mr. Stark, sir", Peter said as he put his backpack onto 'his' desk. "Good! Follow me", Tony said motioning Peter to follow him to another part of his lab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Tony and Peter got to where they would be working for the day, Peter realized that two other people were already there. Bucky was sitting on an examination table that was positioned so that he could lean back. And with him was Darcy. She was somehow sitting on his lap with his right arm wrapped around her waist, holding her there. They were whispering to each other, exchanging giggles and kisses. For the first time ever, Peter felt uncomfortable about his mom showing affection to someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok, you two. Break it up!", Tony said as he walked up to them. Bucky gave Darcy a quick peck on the lips before she climbed down. "So, Buck-Buck. Ready for the upgrade?", he then asked. Bucky smiled at him, "Absolutely." Tony gave a single nod, "Good! Kiddo, go on and open that case." Peter looked next to him to see a large metal case, but what really surprised him was what was inside the case. "You get a metal arm? That's so cool!", Peter exclaimed at Bucky's new arm. Darcy smiled at Peter's excitement. Tony smiled as well, "Yep, he does. New and improved. And you get to help me put it on and run tests." Peter looked at him wide eyed, "Really?" Tony nodded, "Yep! So let's get started."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky removed his burgundy Henley shirt to reveal his black wife beater. Peter's eyes went wide at the sight of the scars and leftover metal. He was brought out of his daze by Tony, who motioned Peter to get the metal arm. As he lifted the arm out of the case, Peter marveled at how light the arm was. Following Tony's instructions, he aligned the arm that attached to the leftover metal. 'Magnets', Peter thought as Tony started to test the arm with an array of different tests. Bucky's favorite test was that he could physically feel Darcy with his metal hand. He could feel hot and cold. His new arm made him feel human again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, Tony. I mean it", Bucky said as he cupped Darcy's face, causing her to smile. Peter looked away in discomfort. "It's not a problem. Just remember that you can take it off whenever", Tony said. Bucky then leaned forward and kissed Darcy. "Alright, that's enough. Get out of my lab. Your making the kid uncomfortable", Tony then said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky then pulled back and grabbed Darcy's hand once he jumped down from the examination table. As he and Darcy started to walk out of the lab, she gave Peter an apologetic smile. Peter just waved her goodbye, knowing that she was happy. He let their attention to each other not bother him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of weeks after putting on Bucky's arm, Peter was in the gym. He had been in there for a few hours before he was interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Baby boy! Looking fantastic! Down right delicious!", Deadpool said walking into the gym, carrying a big brown bag. Peter blushed at the attention, "Hi, Wade. Whatcha got in the bag?" Wade beamed under the mask, "Chimichanga's! You ready for a break?" Peter jogged over to where Wade went to sit and unload the bag, "I'm starving." Wade smiled at him, "Well dig in!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next hour, Peter and Wade talked and ate. They both shared their 'stories' and talked about their families. While they spent time together, they were both unaware of the two sets of eyes watching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kiddo! Come here! I have something to talk to you about", Tony said as Peter walked into the lab. "Yes, Mr. Stark?", Peter inquired. "I want to talk to you about Deadpool", Tony said as he put his arm around Peter's shoulders. "What about him?", Peter then asked. "I think for your best interest and safety... that you stay away from him. He can be a bit... over the top. Besides, you want to date a nice pretty girl. Right?", Tony continued to say. Peter frowned, "I guess." Tony smiled and patted his shoulder, "Great! Good talk! Now let's get to work." Peter followed him, feeling troubled and confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile Wade was hanging out in Jane's lab with Darcy. They had been talking and joking before Darcy turned the tone of the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So I've noticed that you and Peter have been hanging out a lot", she said. Wade blushed, "Yeah, we have. I don't know... He makes me feel like I'm normal." Darcy gave him a look, "You are normal." Wade grimaced, "You know what I mean, Darce." Darcy gave him a small smile, "I do." Wade then sighed, "I guess that I'm worried that he doesn't feel the same. And I'm willing to wait until he's older so that it's legal." Darcy's smile widened, "Wade... If I know my brother. And I do. He feels the same way." Wade beamed at what she said, "Thanks, Darce. I really appreciate it." Darcy then hugged him, "No problem."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem - May this year be better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fury's Furries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Director Fury stops by with a little something. Something that Peter wants and Darcy totally agrees that he should have it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, you try saying the title three times fast.</p>
<p>Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to PumpkinDoodles. One of her stories inspired me for this chapter. Hell, a lot of her stories inspire me. Love ya, PumpkinDoodles. I hope that I don't disappoint.</p>
<p>Plus I chose a very important name in this story. And that name is Bessie Coleman. She was pilot during WW2 and I thought that it would be appropriate for this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rare occasion that everyone was in the Tower during the weekend. They were all in the common area having a movie marathon with of catered food. Super soldiers, gods and growing spider kids, you know. They were halfway through the first movie when JARVIS made an announcement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sir, Director Fury is on his way up", JARVIS said. Everyone gave each other a look, well not Peter. He didn't know who Director Fury was. "Right. Everyone get ready for sir cyclops", Tony grumbled. "Tony!", Pepper hissed as she smacked him. Several people released sighs as others just shook their heads. Peter was just confused about everyone's reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the elevator doors opened, an orange tabby and a tuxedo cat pranced into the common area. Both Clint and Natasha went wide eyed and immediately jumped up from their seats to hide behind the couch. Everyone else gave them a puzzled look as Fury walked in with a medium sized cardboard box. Once he placed the box down on the table with the food, Fury turned to face everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Avengers, Miss Potts, Miss Foster, Miss Lewis, Deadpool and... kid", Fury said as he put his hands on his hips. "I'm not a kid", Peter grumbled. "My cats, Goose and his mate Bessie, have had kittens. They are now of age to be adopted and I thought that you all would like to have them", Fury continued to say as he gestured to the box. Everyone but Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Rhodey went to go see the kittens. There were five kittens total. Two orange tabby's like the dad, a silver tabby and two tuxedo's. Just as Peter put his hand into the box to pick up a kitten, Goose and Bessie opened their mouths and tentacles emerged grabbing food on the table. Everyone, except Thor, Jane, Darcy and Peter, looked at the cats in alarm before looking at the kittens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For those who don't know. My cats are Flerkens. They are a rare alien species. Very good for protection and cuddles", Fury then said. Peter then gently lifted up the silver tabby kitten who proceeded to give kitten kisses on his hand. "So then the kittens are 'flerkittens'", Deadpool then said. Fury gave him a deadpan look, "Really?" Deadpool then beamed under his mask, "Yep!" Fury then raised a hand to rub at his forehead at the oncoming headache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't know. Wait, no, I do know. No! Absolutely not", Tony then said. Surprisingly enough there were protests. "I think that they will be a great addition to the Tower", Pepper said giving Tony a stern look as she held an orange tabby kitten. "I agree with Pepper. Plus they're so cute!", Darcy said petting the silver tabby kitten in Peter's hand. "Can I have one, sis?", Peter then asked looking at Darcy. "I'm pretty sure that your aunt would say 'no'", Tony answered shooting him a 'dad' look. But Darcy was thinking of how she wanted Peter to have a pet, "The kitten can stay in my apartment. Plus that way you can visit more often." Peter immediately hugged her, "Thank you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you going to name her?", Darcy asked once she and Peter found out the sex of the kitten. Peter smiled, "Arachne." Darcy smiled at him, of course he would come up with a spider themed name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem - May this year be better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Not Good News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team gets some bad news. And it has to do with Crossbones.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah... another short chapter. But don't worry longer ones are coming. Unless if you want short ones with cliffhangers and make the story longer. Opinions, please!</p>
<p>Also had a hard week because of a sexist client. So the motivation has been very low this week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why haven't you told Tony?", Darcy asked Peter a few weeks after Fury stopped by. Peter knew what she was talking about and with their relationship getting better, he felt like he could talk to his mom. "I guess because I feel like I would disappoint him ", he said as he pulled a piece of ribbon that Arachne was playing with. "Oh, sweetheart", Darcy started to say. "I mean really. Am I just to say 'Hey, Mr. Stark. I know that you want me to date a girl. But I'm gay!'?", Peter interrupted. "Oh, honey", Darcy cooed as she hugged him tight, "I know that it is hard to admit something that can change peoples view of you. But know that I love and support you. That is the important thing. I will always be there for you in every and anything." At her words, Peter wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks, mom. I love you, too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night at dinner, despite Tony's attempts, Peter sat next to Deadpool. Darcy gave them a small smile, showing her support. Luckily there was no other issues throughout dinner. Well... That was until after dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Movie time, everyone... Peter... Come sit next to me, son", Tony said suddenly. Both Peter and Darcy looked at Tony and then at each other. Peter was surprised by the nickname. Confused, really. Darcy... Well, Darcy felt hurt. But she didn't say anything, of course. "Coming... dad?", Peter said as he went to go sit next to Tony and Pepper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As everyone else started to sit down, Bucky came up to Darcy. He was about to say something about what Stark said, but Darcy just shook her head and smiled. She then grabbed his hand and led him to a vacant love seat. Once again, everything was going well without any hurt feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sir, I'm afraid that I have some disturbing news", JARVIS said halfway through the movie. "This better be important, J!", Tony said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It is, sir. It's about Dr. Helen Cho", JARVIS said, causing Jane and Darcy to share a look. "She's dead", JARVIS then said. "What?!" "How?", both Tony and Steve said at the same time. "He calls himself 'Crossbones'", JARVIS said as a picture of a man with a mask on with a skull on it. Even with his black combatant attire and 'crossbones' on his chest, he seemed really familiar to Darcy. "Do you know his actual name?", Steve then asked. "Yes, Captain. His name is Brock Rumlow", JARVIS answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time seemed to stand still for Darcy. Sure she could hear people talking. Panicking, really. But it sounded like it was under water. So she stayed put as everyone else reacted to the news. All that she did, or could do, was look at Peter, who gave her a questioning look. She nodded in confirmation to his silent question. With Brock making himself known, they both had to be very careful about whatever they did. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem - May this year be better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Mother's Heartache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darcy experiences two different heartaches in one day. Will it get better?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>O.M.G.... Ok, so I've been wanting to write this chapter for like forever. And I'm so happy that I get to finally share it with you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the following weeks of JARVIS's announcement, Darcy was getting more and more stressed. Not because of Brock, but because of Tony. He had started to call Peter 'son' constantly. It hurt seeing and hearing someone else claim her son. It hurt even worst because she couldn't tell the truth about their relationship. So they kept up the façade of brother and sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To show that she wasn't being affected by anything, Darcy went down to the gym to see Bucky workout. However... What she saw broke the camels back.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she opened the gym doors, the lights were off except for one. The sparring mats. And in the center of those mats were two people. Bucky and Natasha. But they weren't sparring, no. If anything, they looked like lovers in an embrace. Bucky was on top of Natasha with her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck. Bucky was leaning on his forearms as he nudged her nose with his. Natasha then lifted her head and kissed him on the lips. Darcy felt like her heart had just taken a dagger with jagged edges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Darce. How's it going?", Clint asked, completely oblivious to what was happening until he entered the gym. Immediately Bucky and Natasha looked over at them. As Bucky opened his mouth to say something, Darcy shook her head with tears in her eyes and ran. Bucky cursed as he detangled himself from Natasha. But as he got halfway to the door, Clint stopped him. "Don't bother. Give her time to process. And give yourself time to figure out what you want", he said before walking over to the treadmills. Shaking his head in disappointment at Natasha, who had the decency to look guilty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the rest of the day, Darcy tried to stay occupied so she wouldn't think about what she saw that morning. Around noon, she was able to think of something else. Tony had said that he had announcement to make at dinner. Darcy prayed that it was something good. She really needed a mood lifter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, good! Short stack is here. I can now give you guys the announcement", Tony said as Darcy got off the elevator into the common area. Darcy looked around and saw that everyone was there, including Deadpool. When she went to turn her attention to Tony, she saw Bucky. He was looking at her with hurt, despair and guilt in his eyes. But Darcy looked away, she couldn't deal with him at that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, so... Peter, come here", Tony said as he motioned for Peter to stand in between him and Pepper. Once Peter stood between them, Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders. "So first of all, we would like to thank you all for being here as we make this announcement. Second of all, Peter... This is for you", Pepper said as Tony was basically vibrating with excitement. Peter then took the manila envelope from Pepper and opened it. The piece of paper and what was written on it, made Peter freeze in shock. "What is it?", Clint asked, breaking the tension and anticipation. Tony beamed before answering, "Pepper and I have adopted Peter as our son!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy immediately felt like she was punched in the gut while her heart was being ripped out. The world around her became a blur and sounds muted. All that she knew was that she needed to leave. She couldn't deal with another heartache today. So she left, but was not aware of the four sets of eyes on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr. Stark. Miss Potts. I know that this is such an honor and big deal. However, I must decline and say no to being adopted by you", Peter said. Tony and Pepper were shocked at his words. "But Peter, I know that you have your sister and aunt. Your parents died when you were young. There's nothing wrong with getting another set of parents. I mean, come on. Having Iron Man as your dad is pretty awesome", Tony said trying to change Peter's mind. "Peter, we only want the best for you", Pepper also said. Peter nodded, "I get that. But I already have everything that I want and need. Now if you will be excuse me, I need to get going." Tony and Pepper looked dumbfounded as Peter left the common area. They were not use to being told 'no'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy had gone to one of hers and Peter's favorite places. It was a hole in the wall diner. A ma and pop place with burgers, fries, milkshakes and stuff. The basic American diner. So she sat in a booth with a bbq bacon burger with onion rings and a chocolate milkshake. She was halfway through her food when someone sat across from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Peter", she whispered. Peter gave her a small smile before reaching over and taking an onion ring. They both stayed silent for a minute. "Am I really a bad mother? So bad that other people would take my son from me?", Darcy suddenly asked. Peter shook his head as he grabbed her hands, "No. No, you've been the best mom. You've done everything that you could to look out for me, protect me, provide for me. No, you've been the best mom. We've just hit some road blocks." Darcy nodded as tears went down her cheeks. "Thank you", she whispered. Rubbing her knuckles, Peter smiled at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, something caught Darcy's attention. In the mirror at the back of the diner, a couple of men entered the diner. She immediately recognized the first man. Brock. He looked like he did before the fall of SHIELD. She didn't know how he found them, but she knew that she had to get Peter out of there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Peter, I need you to listen to me", she said softly and sternly. Peter realized that something was wrong. "I need you to go out the back and return to the Tower. You stay there until Aunt May gets you. Do you understand me?", Darcy then said. Peter then looked at the men headed their way before looking back at his mother. "Yes, mom. I love you", he said as he nodded. But just as he went to get up, a man sitting at the counter moved and sat next to him. Completely blocking him. Darcy looked at him and also recognized him. Jack Rollins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw, isn't this nice? A little family get together", Brock said as he sat down next to Darcy. Peter glared at him as Brock wrapped an arm around Darcy's shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Brock", Darcy started to say, but was stopped as Brock placed a finger to her lips. He then looked over at Peter, "God... You look so much like your Uncle Peter. But luckily you have my eyes." Peter harshly exhaled through his nose. Brock just smirked before continuing to talk, "So here's what's going to happen. You and our son are coming with me and my men. Where you both belong. Any problems and you won't like the consequences." Both Darcy and Peter looked at each other and nodded. "Good. Jack", Brock said as he pulled out his wallet to pay for Darcy's food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Brock put down a couple of bills, Jack placed a small device on Peter's neck. Peter immediately went lax. Before Darcy could protest and freak out, Brock was pulling her out of the booth. Jack then proceeded to carry Peter. Brock and his then escorted them out the back of the diner and into a non descript black van.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem - May this year be better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Truth Is Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>May isn't happy and everyone finds out why.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I will admit that I had this chapter written out last Sunday. But I just wanted to keep you guys on edge of your seats.</p>
<p>Also, this weekend and next I will try my best get out chapters to you. But I am busy with wedding guest stuff and dress shopping.</p>
<p>Much love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DL: Tony and Pepper adopted Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>May could practically feel the hurt through the text message. How could they do that? Well if you have the right amount of money, she thought. But still, it was insensitive of them to do that to Darcy. So without any hesitation, Mat made her way to the Tower to set things straight. And nothing, absolutely nothing was going to stop her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just don't get it. Why would he refuse? I mean- Happy?", Tony said as the elevators opened to reveal a pissed off May and an injured Happy. "Boss", Happy said a little high in the voice. "You goddamn fucking asshole of a dick", May said as she exited the elevator while holding Happy's ear as he was folded over. Obviously May had hit him where the sun don't shine. "And don't get me started on you, you conniving fucking bitch of a whore", May continued to say as she pointed to Pepper. As she ranted, everyone literally froze (Well Steve was turning a tomato red at the language coming out of May's mouth) in shock. "How could you do this?", May demanded. That seemed to get Tony out of his shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just wanted him to have a mother, a father. Is that too much to ask?", Tony said. "Peter already has a mother!", May practically yelled. "His mother is dead!", Tony tried to argue. "No, she isn't!", May said as she got into Tony's face. Tony's eyebrows drew together in a frown, "Then who is she?" "Darcy" "Lab mama", Thor, May and Deadpool all said at once. "What?", Tony said dumbfoundingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, how did you guys know and not tell us?", Jane then asked. "When I first came here, Darcy had an aura about her. A very motherly aura. And when Peter arrived, it all made sense that they were mother and son as her aura shined brighter than any star", Thor calmly explained. Everyone then looked at Deadpool. "I mean she's 'Lab mama'. She takes care of everyone. Plus she gave me permission to date Peter when he's old enough", he answered. "Wait! What?", Tony started to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hate to interrupt, sir", JARVIS suddenly said. "Then don't, J!", Tony answered. "Sir, I do believe that you want to hear this. Brock Rumlow has been spotted not far from the Tower", JARVIS continued to say as a picture of a scar free Brock entering a diner popped up. That's when May really had it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You fucking knew! You fucking knew! And you didn't do anything about it!", May yelled at all of them. "Knew what? We've been trying to find him", Clint asked as he gestured to the picture of Brock. "Brock is Peter's father", May said as she rubbed her temple. "What?", Tony dumbly said. May then told them everything. From Peter (Darcy's brother) brought Brock home after school one day to when Peter Benjamin came to intern at the Tower. After she was done, Steve got up and walked to May.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May, I promise to personally see that Brock will get caught and brought to justice. Darcy and Peter will be able to live their lives without fear", he said as he placed a hand on May's shoulder. "Thank you, Steve", she said with a small smile. May then released Happy and left the common area. "You okay, Happy?", Steve then asked. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Is she single?", Happy said as he stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem - May this year be better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Welcome Home, Mia Familia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darcy and Peter arrive at their home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is rape at the end of the chapter, so feel free to skip it.</p>
<p>Also, next weekend you will get the Bucky and Natasha chapter. Why? Because I'm evil and I want to make you wait. Ok, maybe a trickster not evil, but I still want you guys on the edge your seats.</p>
<p>And once again, I'm using the Serene luxury yacht as reference. It's a really nice and large yacht.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, Darcy held Peter to her as he continued to be limp from the device on his neck. She didn't know where Brock and his men were taking them and that freaked her out. All that she could do was pray that JARVIS had given the team an alert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are such a good mother", Brock suddenly said, making Darcy look at him. "I've had to be", she answered as she carted her fingers through Peter's hair to calm him. Darcy internally cringed as Brock then wrapped an arm around both her and Peter. "I don't think that you realize how happy, ecstatic really, I am that I have you both back. Because we can finally be a family. A real family", he said as he caressed her cheek. Darcy then swallowed and looked away, to unsure (afraid?) to look at him as the van finally stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vans side door opened to sow that they had arrived at a dock. Jack then proceeded to extract Peter from Darcy's arms and carried him out of the van. Darcy was right on his tail, making sure that Peter was alright. Brock just smirked at her maternal instinct as they headed for a speed boat. Once everyone was situated, one of Brock's men drove them out to sea and eventually a very large yacht.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they boarded the yacht, Jack removed the device from Peter's neck. It took a minute, but Peter eventually was able to stand and hug Darcy. Brock then led them to one of the many living areas. Both Darcy and Peter were surprised by the sheer size of the yacht.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welcome home. Well... at least one home", Brock said as he gestured to the room. "What?", Darcy said, completely confused. Brock walked over and held her hands in his. "This yacht belongs to me. Along with several mansions on multiple continents", he said as he rubbed her knuckles. "How?", Peter then asked. Brock then looked over at his son, "I belong, now both of you, to a very rich family." Right then, Darcy realized the situation that she and Peter were in. "Peter", she said as she looked at Brock. "Yes, mom?", Peter answered. Darcy took a deep breath, "Run."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon hearing this, Jack and another man immediately went to stop Peter from running. However, Peter flipped up and landed on his feet and hands on the ceiling. Everyone, except Darcy, looked at Peter in either awe or confusion. Peter then crawled away and up to the next level. Jack and several men then took chase after him as Brock and Darcy stayed where they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How?", Brock asked as he saw his men run after his son. "A fieldtrip to Oscorp", Darcy said with a sense of pride. Brock suddenly realized something and turned his attention to Darcy, "He's Spider-Man." Darcy nodded as she looked where Peter went, "He is." Brock then surprised her by chuckling. "What's so funny?", she asked as she looked at him. "Oh, nothing", Brock said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack wouldn't deny that he got a hard on as he saw Peter crawl and flip all over the ship. He preferred twinks anyway. But the way that Peter moved, Jack had to make him his. So as Peter continued to head towards where the speed boat was, Jack got his ICER gun ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't shoot him", Jack said as some of the men aimed at Peter. Just as Peter got about forty feet away from the speed boat, Jack shot him with an ICER. Immediately Peter jolted and then fell from the ceiling. Luckily (or unluckily) Jack caught him. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Jackie's got you and is not letting go", he said before he kissed Peter's temple as he carried him in a bridal carry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack then proceeded to head towards his suite. He nodded to Brock as he passed the living area. Climbing a couple flights of stairs and going down some hallways, Jack finally got to his suite. Entering, he was welcomed by a long wall of red marble and a contrasting white wall. Jack then p assed two doors. One leading to a large walk in closet. The other, a very large luxurious bathroom. But what he was really happy for was the open bedroom/sitting room. With a desk and couches on the other end of the room, Jack placed Peter on the mattress that was on a lifted platform. He then took a magnetic cuff and linked it to the metal 'headboard' that was designed with exotic leaves. He gave Peter a lingering kiss before he went to the bathroom to take a shower and let Peter rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where is he taking Peter?", Darcy demanded as she watched Jack take a prone Peter away. "He's just going to make sure that he's ok", Brock answered as he kept Darcy pressed against him, "He'll be fine. Jack will take good care of him. Now come, let me show you our suite. I think you'll love it." Brock then took hold of Darcy's hand and led her through staircases and hallways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when he got to a set of double wooden doors, he positioned Darcy in front of him. When she looked over her shoulder to look at him, Brock nodded to get her to on in. As she opened the doors, Darcy saw a hallway of dark wood with a floor made out of the same wood. When she exited the hallway, she entered a half moon shaped room made out of dark wood, windows and white marble. Darcy passed a set of cream colored couches to come to a side hallway that led to a large bathroom made out of white marble. However, connected to that hallway was the king sized bed that was on a dark wood platform. But what she saw on the red 'headboard' shocked her so much that she lost her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you like it? It's one of my favorite pictures of you", Brock said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "How?", she whispered as she looked at the painted version of her sleeping. "I've had someone follow you for quite some time now", He said before he kissed her neck. Darcy turned around to face him, "Brock." He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose, "My guy took that picture when you and Foster went to Prague for that convention." Darcy immediately choked out a sob. But when Brock tried to comfort her, she tried to push him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, now. Don't be like that. Let's just lie down and relax. It's been a big and long day", Brock said as he guided Darcy to the bed. However, as soon as her back hit the mattress, Darcy went into fight or flight mode. She punched Brock across the jaw, causing him to stop and think for a moment. He then looked at Darcy with seething eyes, "I didn't want to do it this way. But if you're going to be difficult, so be it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brock then proceeded to slap Darcy across the face, causing her to roll over onto her stomach. Brock then took hold of her jeans and underwear. He easily ripped them off of Darcy's body. Darcy hissed at the pain and didn't notice that Brock quickly undressed. That was until Brock placed himself on top of her and entered her from behind. Darcy screamed at the sudden intrusion. Wrapping an arm around Darcy's neck, Brock started to pound into her. Grabbing and pulling at his arm, Darcy was just trying to breathe. Luckily after a few minutes with a shudder and a kiss to her temple, Brock finished inside of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After catching his breath, Brock then moved both of them to that they were under the covers. He then turned Darcy to face him and placed her head on his chest. Brock tightened his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head before laying his head on his pillow. He knew that he could finally have a good nights sleep knowing that he finally had his family with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Dirty Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky and Natasha have the conversation that needs to be discussed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so after a long week... And before wedding dress shopping, I was able to finish this chapter. And I have already started on the next that will hopefully be typed up tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky couldn't believe the day that he had. In the morning while sparring with Natasha, she pulled the <em>stunt </em>that Darcy had apparently witnessed. Darcy then ignored and dodged him all day. Stark adopted Peter, which led to the truth about Darcy's and Peter's relationship. Only for Rumlow to make an 'appearance' and surprise, surprise, he is Peter's father. So after May left, Bucky went to his apartment and did some research with JARVIS's help. To say that he was shocked at what he found was an understatement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sergeant Barnes, Miss Romanov is on her way to your apartment", JARVIS suddenly announced. Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose as he harshly exhaled through his nose, "Thank you, JARVIS." He proceeded to remove Becca (his flerkitten) from his lap, then got up from the couch and walked to the front door. Swinging it open, a wide eyed Natasha with her hand positioned to knock stood before him. She quickly gathered herself, lowered her hand and cleared her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I came to see if you were alright", she said placing her hands behind her back. Bucky scowled at her, "Actually, I'm not. And your about half of the reason why." Natasha nodded, "I figured." "Why would you even do that?", Bucky demanded. "I know that it was a trick", Natasha started to say. "A dirty trick", Bucky interrupted. "But you had me beat and I just had to win", Natasha continued to say. Bucky just shook his head, "And because of it, I most likely do not have a relationship with Darcy anymore." Natasha had the decency to look ashamed, "I'm sorry." Bucky just shook his head in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should be thankful that May didn't do anything. Honestly I don't think that she knows", Bucky then said. Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" Bucky then smirked, "Apparently you didn't do any research on them. Both May and Darcy have excelled at several different self defense arts and fighting techniques. They could easily match you, if not defeat you, Widow." Natasha looked at him with wide eyes. "So I suggest that you and I stay away from each other. Only work together for missions. Understood?", Bucky calmly said. "Understood", Natasha said as she nodded her head. "Good", Bucky then said before he slammed the door in Natasha's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find out what happened to peter. Then Brock and Jack find out something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry about getting this out later than I normally do. But with wedding dress shopping (which I did find my dress) and also trying to find venues... I'm kinda scatter brained at the moment.</p>
<p>Also... There is a rape scene that will be in italics, so feel free to skip that part if it makes uncomfortable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Darcy found herself seated in a shaded patio. She sipped her cup of coffee as Brock as tapping away at his tablet next to her. A body suddenly appeared in her peripheral vision, making her turn her head to see who it is. It was a distraught Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby? What's wrong?", she asked as she placed her cup of coffee down. Brock looked up and watched Peter practically run into Darcy's arms and start to cry. "It's ok. I've got you. I've got you", she then said as she soothed him and rocked him back and forth. Once Peter calmed down, he raised his head from his mother's shoulder and took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Peter slowly woke up. The feel of electricity had finally left his body. However, there was another sensation. A rather odd feeling that Peter had never felt. To find out what it was, he started to roll over only to be stopped.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Shh, sweetheart. You're ok. Daddy's got you", a voice softly said. That's when Peter realized that it was a finger moving in and out of him. He then tried to get up and leave the unwanted situation. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't be like that, sweetheart. Daddy is just getting you ready for my cock", the voice said as a strong arm pushed Peter back down. Peter gasped at the feel of another finger joining the first. After a few minutes, a third and final finger was added for sometime before all three fingers left Peter feeling empty. That was until he felt extremely full and uncomfortable.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Such a good boy. So good for his daddy", the voice said as the man bottomed out into Peter. Muffling a groan into his pillow, Peter knew that he had to fight. He turned his head so that he could assess how big the guy was. However, Peter's lips were immediately met with another pair. Jerking back from the sudden assault, Peter looked to be face to face to the man called Jack. Smirking at him, causing his scar to be pulled, Jack whispered, "My good boy. So pretty. Are you ready for daddy?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Right then, Jack started to move in and out of Peter. Feeling nonstop pain and fullness, Peter tried to fight Jack off of him. However, Jack anticipated this and wrapped an arm around Peter's neck. Threatening to cut off his air supply. So Peter just laid there, taking what Jack gave him. Suddenly Jack repositioned himself and reached around to take ahold of Peter's member in his free hand. Peter was ashamed as he realized that he was hard. Jack hummed as he continued to pound into Peter. Feeling a sudden spark of arousal, Peter started to moan in pleasure.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You ready, sweetheart? My good boy", Jack said as he continued to stroke Peter. Peter slightly nodded, wanting it all to stop. With in a few minutes, both Jack and Peter came. Jack gave Peter a light kiss on his temple before he removed himself from Peter. But before Peter could move, Jack picked him up and carried him to the large shower in the bathroom.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy gave Jack a death glare as he came out to join the family. Once Jack sat next to Brock, Brock patted Jack on the back. Darcy gave Brock a disbelieving look as she pulled Peter closer to her. Meanwhile, Peter looked down at his lap so he wouldn't have to look at Jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You seriously can't be condoning this. He raped our son!", Darcy yelled at Brock. Exhaling through his nose, Brock turned to face Darcy. "Actually, I am. Jack is one of my best men. And I know for a fact that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Peter. So what if he got a little rough? It sounds like Peter enjoyed it as well", he said with all seriousness. Darcy just stared at him with her jaw dropped as Peter placed his head back onto his mother's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want Wade", Peter mumbled. "I know, baby. I know", Darcy said as she tried to comfort him. "Who?", Brock asked, hearing his son mumble. Darcy glared at Brock, "He's Peter's boyfriend. Or at least will be since he's waiting until Peter is of age." Brock raised an eyebrow at this, "And his name is Wade?" Peter nodded, "Uh-huh, Wade Wilson." Brock and Jack looked at each other in shock before looking back at the mother and son embracing each other. "Wade Wilson? As in Deadpool?", Brock tried to clarify. "Yep, the very same. So you should be happy that he isn't here to rip you apart", Darcy answered. Brock just chuckled, "Well, at least my son stayed to dating mercenaries. But I still prefer that he be with Jack. You know, someone who is actual sane." Jack chuckled at what Brock said. Darcy just glared at both men as the staff brought out breakfast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Reader's Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not part of the story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright everyone... I am doing something a little different here about choices for the next story. I did try to get a feel for a crossover (Geralt/Darcy, Jamie Fraser/Darcy/Brock) and got nothing. So I have others for you to choose from. There will be a list below with relationships and little plot hints. Capeesh? </p>
<ol>
<li>MMA - Darcy/Brock, Darcy/Bucky- When Bucky cheats, what will Darcy do?</li>
<li>Mafia - Bucky/Steve/Reader- Reader has to deal with the consequences of her family. (Dark)</li>
<li>Mummy - Steve/Bucky/Darcy, Brock/Jack/Darcy - When two mummies (Brock and Jack) came back to life, it's up to Steve, Bucky and Darcy to stop them. (Loosely based on the mummy movie with Brendan Fraser and Rachel Weiss. The best one in my opinion.)</li>
<li>High School - Brock/Jack/Darcy - When Darcy's bestfriends desert her, she finds something more meaningful with two other guys. (This is going to be a series. It starts in high school, but it will eventually go to the real working world.)</li>
<li>A/B/O 1 - Steve/Bucky/Reader, Brock/Jack/Darcy - After the events of New York, it is revealed that there is a shortage of omegas. (Bucky was on the plane with Steve, but something still happens to his arm.) (Dark for reader.)</li>
<li>A/B/O 2 - Steve/Bucky/Reader - At a charity event, your father sells you off to two alphas. (Dark)</li>
<li>Viking A/B/O - Steve/Bucky/Reader, Peter/Tony, Brock/Darcy - Steve, Bucky and their crew raid Reader's village to find (steal) omegas. (Dark for Reader)</li>
<li>Present Day Nazi World A/B/O - Brock/Darcy, Darcy/Steve - Darcy is forced to marry the right hand man to the American Fuhrer. But with the resistance following the mysterious Captain America, will everything go back to the way it was before WW2?</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok... Those are the choices. I can't wait to hear what you guys want to read next. With much love! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Storbotkid87!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Family History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brock shares with Peter some of their family history.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all who have already put in their votes for the next story. And please feel free to continue to look to chapter 21 to look at the list.</p>
<p>Also, I will be mentioning a couple of historical and known people, corporations, I have no connection to them what so ever. They are in here for the sake of this story. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, Peter was thankful that he was getting ready for dinner in his parents room. And by 'getting ready' apparently meant suit and tie. So he stood in front of a full sized mirror, trying to tie a bow tie. Failing a third time, Peter huffed as he ripped it from around his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Having problems?", Brock asked. Peter looked in the mirror to see his dad dressed and ready to go. "Yeah...", he mumbled as he looked down to the floor. "Here... Let me help", Brock said as he took hold of the bow tie. Peter just stood still and looked in the mirror, watching his dad get the tie ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to apologize to you", Brock said softly as he started on the tie. Peter looked at him in the reflection of the mirror. "My reaction to what Jack did to you was not ideal. I was just happy that Jack picked you. Keeping it in the family, an old family tradition", he continued to say. Peter furrowed his eyebrows at this. Brock spoke as he finished the tie, "I will talk to Jack. See if he will tone it down. Ok?" Peter nodded, "Ok. And thank you." Giving his son a small smile, Brock patted his shoulder and then motioned for Peter to follow him to dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You said that it was family tradition. And I mean, obviously I don't know anything about your side of the family. Only mom's", Peter said as he nervously tugged at his suit's sleeves. Brock smirked at his son's inquiry of his family history. "Well, your grandmother's side of the family goes all the way back to the beginning of the Caesar reign. Loyal to their family, the Caesars paid handsomely and rewarded well as our family got rid of their enemies. About halfway through the Caesar reign, other monarchies and 'influential' people were purchasing and acquiring our families services. So over the centuries, millennia, we would marry within the family. Cousins, distant cousin, stuff like that. However that changed with your grandmother. Her family had gotten the attention of Interpol. But they got lucky as they merged alliances with your grandfather's family. Effectively changing the family name and giving the family a camouflage of whiskey makers, even though we still do mercenary work", Brock said as he led to the dining room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So if Rumlow is my grandfather's last name, what was grandma's?", Peter asked. Brock stopped at the doorway to the dining room and turned to face his son, "Ragno." Peter raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what it meant. Cupping Peter's cheek, Brock gave him a small smile. "It means spider. Apparently you are the way that you are for a reason", he said before he kissed Peter's forehead and walked into the dining room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter stayed by the door, thinking about what his dad said. Could it all be a coincidence that he became Spider Man? Or that he was 'dating' a mercenary? He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Jack, wearing a slate grey suit with a black shirt, walking towards him. With wide eyes, Peter rushed into the dining room and sat next to his mother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
<p>And yes, Ragno means spider in Italian.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Meanwhile At The Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically the title.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voting is still open. And I love the comments!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple of days since Bucky talked to Natasha. Since then he had mainly stayed in his apartment and the gym. He had made sure that Arachne was brought to his apartment and taken care of. Even now as he prepared dinner for him and the kittens, Bucky watched as they played with each other. Bouncing, rolling and chasing each other (with the occasional tentacle slapping), Becca and Arachne enjoyed each others company. Bucky smiled at their interaction as he plated the food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok, ladies. Dinner is ready", he said as he placed the kittens plates on the floor. Becca and Arachne pounced and trotted over, sniffing the food first. "You're seriously scrutinizing my cooking?", he demanded with his hands on his hips. A split second later, two sets of tentacles appeared and grabbed the food. "That's what I thought", Bucky said as he saw two empty plates. He sat down at the kitchen table and started eating his own food as he watched them grooming themselves. Once he was done, Bucky cleaned up the dishes and got ready to head down to the gym.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Happy... Are you even trying?", Bucky heard a female voice say as he neared the door to the gym. He peeked in the window to see Happy and May in gym clothes while standing on the sparring mats. "I am. But I can't help it if I'm attracted to such an amazing woman like you", Happy said as he was catching his breath. "Happy", May said as she blushed. "Seriously... You are such a strong, attractive and independent woman. You helped raise Peter and look at him. He's amazing. No words can express how I feel about you. But no man is worthy of you", Happy said as he placed his hands on May's hips. May continued to blush, "Well... If you come get coffee with me tomorrow, then you are worthy." Happy beamed a big smile, "Deal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping away from the door, Bucky had a small smile on his face. He was happy for the both of them. Not wanting to interrupt them, Bucky headed back to his apartment. As soon as he entered the elevator, JARVIS informed him that Tony wanted to talk to him. Giving him the 'ok', Bucky exited the elevator at the lab floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hey Buckaroo, thought that you might want a heads up about what I put into place to find Darce and Peter", Tony said as he was looking at a hologram. "Yeah, sure", Bucky said as he sat next to Tony. Tony then clicked on his keyboard, "So I made contact with some old 'liaisons' and they will inform me if Brock or anyone shows up. JARVIS, of course, is keeping his eyes, ears, electrical senses open as well." Bucky nodded and patted his shoulder, "Ok, alright. That's good, Tony. Thank you." Just as Bucky made to get up, Tony spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I hadn't sprung that on them, then they would be here. Safe. In the Tower", Tony whispered. Bucky turned in his seat to face Tony. "Tony... It's not your fault. Sure, it was a bad situation. But Brock would've literally done anything to get them. The fact that we haven't found any blood or indication that there was a fight, is a good thing. It means that they aren't hurt. Scared? Yeah, most likely. But you had nothing to do with that. Ok?", Bucky said with an understanding look. Tony gently nodded, "Ok. Thanks." Bucky gave him a small smile, "No problem. Keep up the good job." He then patted Tony on the back and headed back up to his apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Peter's First Mercenary Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter goes with his dad and Jack to a meeting. But while he's there, he gets something for Darcy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that I got this out later in the day than I wanted.</p>
<p>Also please free feel to continue to vote which story (Ch. 21) you want next. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grunting and hissing was all that Darcy heard as Brock took her from behind. For the past couple of months, this had been their routine. Brock would take Darcy first thing in the morning. And every single time, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of any noise or words. No, he would force anything out of her. And Darcy absolutely hated it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, baby... Give me something here", Brock grunted. But Darcy just shook her head. "Fine. Have it your way", he said as he reached around and started to furiously rub her clit. Screaming at the feeling overcoming her, Darcy tried to kick and move away from Brock. However, he just doubled his efforts and pounded into her. Within seconds, both of them came and were trying to catch their breath. As Darcy tried to get away from Brock again, he pulled and led her towards the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Brock had gotten the shower started, he guided Darcy into the large shower stall. Darcy just stood there as Brock started to wash her. It had been his ritual, first washing her and then himself. However, this time she found herself feeling sick at the smell of the body wash. Darcy didn't want to give anything away to Brock, so she breathed through her mouth until he was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Before I go off and leave you, I have something for you", Brock said as he approached Darcy once she was dressed. "You always have something for me", she replied, completely uninterested. Brock ignored her comment. "It's actually something that I gave to you a long time ago. And I was surprised to find it in the trash", he said as he placed a necklace around Darcy's neck. Darcy looked in the mirror to see the sapphire necklace that she had thrown out when her brother was murdered. "But worry. I have saved it and return it to you", Brock said as Darcy shed a tear. Brock then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I love you and our son so much." With one more kiss to her neck, Brock released her and left their suite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About half an hour later, Peter walked into his parents suite looking for his mother. Only he didn't see her, he heard her in the bathroom. As he walked into the large bathroom, Peter saw Darcy hunched over the toilet. Once she was done gagging, Darcy flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall. Peter got a wet washcloth and went over to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, baby", Darcy said as she accepted the washcloth. "Are you ok?", he asked as he sat down next to her and she wiped her mouth. "I don't know", she answered. Peter looked at her with wide eyes, but Darcy waved away his concern. "Enough about me, what did your father want?", she asked knowing that Brock wanted to talk to their son. Peter exhaled through his nose as he dropped his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He wants me to go with him to meet a client", he mumbled. "What?!", Darcy said wide eyed. "Trust me, I don't want to go either", Peter continued to mumble. Darcy wrapped him up in her arms, "I'm sorry." Peter just nodded. "Did you want me to get you something while I'm out with him?", he then asked. "Yeah... But don't tell your father", she said before she whispered to Peter what she needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Peter, here take this", Brock said as he handed Peter a weird device in the car. Raising an eyebrow, Peter asked, "What is it?" While hooking his own device to his ear, Brock answered, "It's a holo-veil. It gives you a different face. And don't worry, it's as light as a feather." Peter then watched his father pull a shimmering veil over his face, completely disguising him. Brock then took Peter's device and hook it on Peter's ear. He proceeded to pull the veil over Peter's face. "Good. You look good. Now you let me do the talking. Ok?", he said to Peter. With a quick nod, Peter followed his dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As followed Brock into what seemed like a pharmaceutical store, Jack (also wearing a holo-veil) was walking next to him. Peter tried to not look at him as he walked. But Jack made it hard as he gave Peter small touches. He got lucky as they entered the 'back office' and Jack stood off to the side. Peter then stood by Brock as he started to talk to the client. For the first thirty minutes, everything went really well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Peter's spider senses went haywire. He grabbed his dad and ducked just aa an explosion happened behind the client. Men clad in black then poured out of the wall that was exploded. Brock, his men and the client's men started to have a fire fight with the new men. While that was happening, Peter ran for the front of the building. He quickly went to a certain aisle and got several different tests. Peter was able to hide them on him before Jack came and grabbed him. With only a couple of their men wounded, they all made it out and rushed back to the yacht.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they got back, Peter dropped off the tests with Darcy. He prayed that everything would be alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. What Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brock and Peter find out something that makes Brock do something that he has waited to happen for a long time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love you guys! You seriously make my life better!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ortiz and Asher will be fine. They just need stitches", Ward said as Peter walked into the conference room. "That's good. We're going to need them for not the next job, but the one after that", Brock said as Peter sat next to him. "Then who is going to help with the next one?", Jack asked. Brock smiled, "Peter." Peter looked around completely bewildered, "What?" Brock placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, "With your powers, you saved me. Saved us. You can and will be a great asset to our team. The family business." Peter looked around to see if there were any objections. However, the other men nodded in agreement as Jack looked proud. Knowing that he couldn't get out of it, Peter nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the meeting was over, everyone got up and made their way out of the conference room. Jack quickly went to Peter and cupped his cheek. Peter stood completely still as Jack kissed his forehead and winked before walking off. Brock snapped him out of his stillness with a pat on the back. Peter then followed his father to his suite. However, Brock stopped short when he was in front of the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy was sitting on the edge of the large stone egg bathtub. There were about eight different pregnancy tests scattered around her. Brock and Peter both slowly entered the room as Darcy continued to sit with her head in her hands. Peter stopped a couple of feet away from his mother and bent down to pick up a test. Meanwhile, Brock continued and knelt next to Darcy. He too picked up a test and read it. A beaming smile spread across his face. He then placed the test down and placed his hands on her legs, rubbing to comfort her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby, princess, my queen... This is a good thing. It's suck a blessing. We are expanding our family. Peter is getting a sibling", Brock said in a soothing voice. Darcy then removed her hands and looked at him with a blank face. Brock then cupped her face with his hands and gave her a chaste kiss. Peter then cleared his throat, "Mom? Are you ok?" With her face still cupped by Brock, Darcy looked over to her son. "I don't know", she whispered. Brock then took a deep breath and exhaled at what she said. "So what now?", Peter asked. Brock placed his hands on Darcy's hips and helped her stand up. "Now we put things into place that should've been put into place years ago", he said. Both Darcy and Peter gave him a confused look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brock then grabbed Darcy's hand and pulled her out of their suite. Peter quickly followed his parents, wondering what was going to happen. Going down staircases and hallways, they finally reached their destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Reynolds, do you have the paperwork ready?", Brock demanded as he and his family entered the office. "Yes, sir", a medium height man with light brown hair said. "Good! Then let's get this done", Brock said as Reynolds laid out two pieces of paper. "What is this? What's going on?", Darcy demanded. Brock turned to face her with a smile on his face, "This is our marriage license. And this is Peter's 'birth certificate'. He will no longer be a Parker, but a Rumlow. We will finally be a family." Darcy looked at him completely slack jawed. "What if I don't want to? I like being Peter Parker", Peter objected. Brock looked at his son, "You are of my blood. You are a Rumlow. It's time for you to be apart of the family."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Darcy still stood there in shock, Brock signed the documents. He then took hold her right hand and made her sign the same documents. It was over before Darcy could realize what was happening. Snapping out of her trance, Darcy looked back and forth at Brock and Reynolds. But Brock kissed her and pulled both her and Peter out of the office. Apparently as an official family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. What The What?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The other side to what happened with Peter, Brock and the crew.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about getting this out a day later than I wanted.</p>
<p>Please continue to feel free to vote for the next story. The choices is chapter 21.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="Three%20pairs%20of%20eyes%20were%20watching%20the%20footage%20of%20what%20had%20conspired.%20The%20brown%20pair%20looked%20on%20dumbfoundingly.%20The%20stormy%20grey/blue%20pair%20just%20scowled%20at%20the%20screen.%20And%20the%20big%20white%20pair%20just%20blinked%20in%20disbelief.%20Finally%20the%20owner%20of%20the%20brown%20pair%20of%20eyes%20spoke.%20%20%E2%80%9CWhat%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20gestured%20to%20the%20screen.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20right,%20White.%20That%20seems%20to%20be%20a%20big%20coincidence%20that%20this%20happened%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20Bucky%20continued%20to%20scowl%20at%20the%20screen,%20%E2%80%9CYes%E2%80%A6%20A%20coincidence.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20was%20still%20looking%20dumbfound%20at%20the%20footage%20when%20JARVIS%20interrupted%20them.%20%E2%80%9CSir,%20Miss%20Potts%20requests%20everyone%20to%20join%20her%20in%20conference%20room%20number%20three%E2%80%9D,%20he%20said.%20Tony%20just%20nodded%20and%20got%20up%20with%20the%20other%20two%20men.%20%E2%80%9CDid%20she%20say%20why,%20JARVIS?%E2%80%9D,%20he%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CDirector%20Fury%20is%20here%E2%80%9D,%20JARVIS%20responded.%20Tony%20immediately%20turned%20red%20in%20anger.%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20looked%20at%20each%20other%20and%20nodded%20in%20agreement%20about%20what%20was%20about%20to%20happen.%20%20Tony%20started%20to%20run%20to%20conference%20room%20number%20three.%20However,%20Bucky%20grabbed%20him%20around%20the%20waist%20and%20lifted%20him%20off%20the%20ground.%20But%20Tony%20went%20limp%20and%20slithered%20out%20of%20Bucky%E2%80%99s%20embrace.%20As%20he%20started%20to%20run%20again,%20Wade%20then%20did%20exactly%20as%20Bucky%20did.%20And%20once%20again,%20Tony%20repeated%20what%20he%20did%20with%20Bucky.%20This%20cycle%20continued%20until%20the%20three%20men%20reached%20the%20conference%20room,%20where%20everyone%20was%20waiting.%20%20%E2%80%9CGentlemen,%20thank%20you%20for%20joining%20us%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20said%20calmly.%20A%20still%20fuming%20Tony%20sat%20next%20to%20Pepper%20and%20grabbed%20her%20hand%20to%20calm%20himself%20down.%20Bucky%20went%20and%20sat%20next%20to%20Steve%20with%20a%20furrowed%20brow.%20Meanwhile%20Wade%20leaned%20against%20a%20wall,%20placing%20a%20foot%20on%20said%20wall%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CSo%E2%80%A6%20Apparently%20you%20found%20Rumlow%20and%20his%20crew%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20then%20said.%20Tony%20raised%20an%20eyebrow,%20%E2%80%9CYes.%20Yes,%20we%20did.%20They%20didn%E2%80%99t%20look%20like%20anyone%20we%20know.%20But%E2%80%A6%20JARVIS%20measured%20them%20and%20three%20of%20them%20are%20similar%20to%20people%20we%20know.%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CWho?%E2%80%9D,%20Steve%20suddenly%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CJack%20Rollins,%20Brock%20Rumlow%20and%20one%20Peter%20Parker%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CWell,%20what%20happened?%20Why%20isn%E2%80%99t%20Peter%20and%20Darcy%20home%20yet?%E2%80%9D,%20May%20demanded.%20Fury%20cleared%20his%20throat,%20but%20before%20he%20could%20talk,%20he%20was%20interrupted.%20%20%E2%80%9CThat%20might%20be%20our%20fault%E2%80%9D,%20a%20new%20voice%20said%20entering%20the%20conference%20room.%20The%20room%20immediately%20became%20a%20mix%20of%20looks:%20betrayal,%20confusion%20and%20anger.%20%E2%80%9CPhil%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20whispered.%20%E2%80%9CHello,%20Miss%20Potts%E2%80%9D,%20Coulson%20said%20with%20a%20small%20smile.%20%E2%80%9CAgent%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20grasped%20Pepper%E2%80%99s%20hand%20again.%20%E2%80%9CStark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20then%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CEveryone.%E2%80%9D%20As%20he%20looked%20around%20the%20room%20only%20two%20looks%20affected%20him%20the%20most.%20Natasha%20looked%20betrayed%20as%20Clint%20looked%20murderous.%20%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20sure%20you%E2%80%99re%20wondering%20about%20what%20happened%20at%20your%20friends%20meeting,%20Stark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20said%20looking%20at%20Tony.%20Raising%20a%20finger%20and%20pointing%20at%20Phil,%20Tony%20whispered,%20%E2%80%9CYou?%E2%80%9D%20Phil%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CMe.%20Or%20at%20least%20my%20team.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20immediately%20jumped%20up%20and%20knocked%20over%20his%20chair.%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20kidding%20me?%20I%20would%E2%80%99ve%20had%20them%20home%20by%20now!%20But%20no!%20You%20and%20your%20stupid%20covert%20antics%20stopped%20it!%E2%80%9D,%20he%20yelled.%20Hearing%20what%20Tony%20just%20said,%20both%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20realized%20what%20was%20going%20on.%20%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20shitting%20me?!%20You%E2%80%99re%20the%20reason%20why%20my%20girlfriend%20isn%E2%80%99t%20here?%20Safe%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20as%20he%20stood.%20May%E2%80%99s%20jaw%20dropped.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20lucky%20that%20I%20haven%E2%80%99t%20shish%20kabob%20you%20yet%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20%E2%80%9CTell%20you%20what.%20Yu%20stay%20out%20of%20our%20way%20and%20we%20stay%20out%20of%20yours%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20before%20leaving%20the%20room.%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20with%20him%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20said%20as%20he%20pointed%20a%20thumb%20towards%20Bucky%20and%20leaving.%20Not%20even%20a%20second%20later,%20Tony,%20Steve%20and%20Clint%20followed%20them.%20Fury%20just%20shook%20his%20head%20at%20what%20just%20happened.%20%E2%80%9CPepper-%E2%80%9C,%20Coulson%20started%20to%20say.%20%E2%80%9CDon%E2%80%99t!%20If%20you%E2%80%99re%20smart%E2%80%A6%20You%20will%20heed%20their%20warning%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20said%20as%20she%20stood%20and%20followed%20everybody%20out.">Three pairs of eyes were watching the footage of what had conspired. The brown pair looked on dumbfoundingly. The stormy grey/blue pair just scowled at the screen. And the big white pair just blinked in disbelief. Finally the owner of the brown pair of eyes spoke.</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="Three%20pairs%20of%20eyes%20were%20watching%20the%20footage%20of%20what%20had%20conspired.%20The%20brown%20pair%20looked%20on%20dumbfoundingly.%20The%20stormy%20grey/blue%20pair%20just%20scowled%20at%20the%20screen.%20And%20the%20big%20white%20pair%20just%20blinked%20in%20disbelief.%20Finally%20the%20owner%20of%20the%20brown%20pair%20of%20eyes%20spoke.%20%20%E2%80%9CWhat%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20gestured%20to%20the%20screen.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20right,%20White.%20That%20seems%20to%20be%20a%20big%20coincidence%20that%20this%20happened%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20Bucky%20continued%20to%20scowl%20at%20the%20screen,%20%E2%80%9CYes%E2%80%A6%20A%20coincidence.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20was%20still%20looking%20dumbfound%20at%20the%20footage%20when%20JARVIS%20interrupted%20them.%20%E2%80%9CSir,%20Miss%20Potts%20requests%20everyone%20to%20join%20her%20in%20conference%20room%20number%20three%E2%80%9D,%20he%20said.%20Tony%20just%20nodded%20and%20got%20up%20with%20the%20other%20two%20men.%20%E2%80%9CDid%20she%20say%20why,%20JARVIS?%E2%80%9D,%20he%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CDirector%20Fury%20is%20here%E2%80%9D,%20JARVIS%20responded.%20Tony%20immediately%20turned%20red%20in%20anger.%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20looked%20at%20each%20other%20and%20nodded%20in%20agreement%20about%20what%20was%20about%20to%20happen.%20%20Tony%20started%20to%20run%20to%20conference%20room%20number%20three.%20However,%20Bucky%20grabbed%20him%20around%20the%20waist%20and%20lifted%20him%20off%20the%20ground.%20But%20Tony%20went%20limp%20and%20slithered%20out%20of%20Bucky%E2%80%99s%20embrace.%20As%20he%20started%20to%20run%20again,%20Wade%20then%20did%20exactly%20as%20Bucky%20did.%20And%20once%20again,%20Tony%20repeated%20what%20he%20did%20with%20Bucky.%20This%20cycle%20continued%20until%20the%20three%20men%20reached%20the%20conference%20room,%20where%20everyone%20was%20waiting.%20%20%E2%80%9CGentlemen,%20thank%20you%20for%20joining%20us%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20said%20calmly.%20A%20still%20fuming%20Tony%20sat%20next%20to%20Pepper%20and%20grabbed%20her%20hand%20to%20calm%20himself%20down.%20Bucky%20went%20and%20sat%20next%20to%20Steve%20with%20a%20furrowed%20brow.%20Meanwhile%20Wade%20leaned%20against%20a%20wall,%20placing%20a%20foot%20on%20said%20wall%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CSo%E2%80%A6%20Apparently%20you%20found%20Rumlow%20and%20his%20crew%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20then%20said.%20Tony%20raised%20an%20eyebrow,%20%E2%80%9CYes.%20Yes,%20we%20did.%20They%20didn%E2%80%99t%20look%20like%20anyone%20we%20know.%20But%E2%80%A6%20JARVIS%20measured%20them%20and%20three%20of%20them%20are%20similar%20to%20people%20we%20know.%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CWho?%E2%80%9D,%20Steve%20suddenly%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CJack%20Rollins,%20Brock%20Rumlow%20and%20one%20Peter%20Parker%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CWell,%20what%20happened?%20Why%20isn%E2%80%99t%20Peter%20and%20Darcy%20home%20yet?%E2%80%9D,%20May%20demanded.%20Fury%20cleared%20his%20throat,%20but%20before%20he%20could%20talk,%20he%20was%20interrupted.%20%20%E2%80%9CThat%20might%20be%20our%20fault%E2%80%9D,%20a%20new%20voice%20said%20entering%20the%20conference%20room.%20The%20room%20immediately%20became%20a%20mix%20of%20looks:%20betrayal,%20confusion%20and%20anger.%20%E2%80%9CPhil%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20whispered.%20%E2%80%9CHello,%20Miss%20Potts%E2%80%9D,%20Coulson%20said%20with%20a%20small%20smile.%20%E2%80%9CAgent%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20grasped%20Pepper%E2%80%99s%20hand%20again.%20%E2%80%9CStark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20then%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CEveryone.%E2%80%9D%20As%20he%20looked%20around%20the%20room%20only%20two%20looks%20affected%20him%20the%20most.%20Natasha%20looked%20betrayed%20as%20Clint%20looked%20murderous.%20%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20sure%20you%E2%80%99re%20wondering%20about%20what%20happened%20at%20your%20friends%20meeting,%20Stark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20said%20looking%20at%20Tony.%20Raising%20a%20finger%20and%20pointing%20at%20Phil,%20Tony%20whispered,%20%E2%80%9CYou?%E2%80%9D%20Phil%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CMe.%20Or%20at%20least%20my%20team.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20immediately%20jumped%20up%20and%20knocked%20over%20his%20chair.%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20kidding%20me?%20I%20would%E2%80%99ve%20had%20them%20home%20by%20now!%20But%20no!%20You%20and%20your%20stupid%20covert%20antics%20stopped%20it!%E2%80%9D,%20he%20yelled.%20Hearing%20what%20Tony%20just%20said,%20both%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20realized%20what%20was%20going%20on.%20%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20shitting%20me?!%20You%E2%80%99re%20the%20reason%20why%20my%20girlfriend%20isn%E2%80%99t%20here?%20Safe%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20as%20he%20stood.%20May%E2%80%99s%20jaw%20dropped.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20lucky%20that%20I%20haven%E2%80%99t%20shish%20kabob%20you%20yet%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20%E2%80%9CTell%20you%20what.%20Yu%20stay%20out%20of%20our%20way%20and%20we%20stay%20out%20of%20yours%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20before%20leaving%20the%20room.%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20with%20him%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20said%20as%20he%20pointed%20a%20thumb%20towards%20Bucky%20and%20leaving.%20Not%20even%20a%20second%20later,%20Tony,%20Steve%20and%20Clint%20followed%20them.%20Fury%20just%20shook%20his%20head%20at%20what%20just%20happened.%20%E2%80%9CPepper-%E2%80%9C,%20Coulson%20started%20to%20say.%20%E2%80%9CDon%E2%80%99t!%20If%20you%E2%80%99re%20smart%E2%80%A6%20You%20will%20heed%20their%20warning%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20said%20as%20she%20stood%20and%20followed%20everybody%20out."> “What… What… What…”, Tony said as he gestured to the screen. “You’re right, White. That seems to be a big coincidence that this happened”, Wade commented. Bucky continued to scowl at the screen, “Yes… A coincidence.” Tony was still looking dumbfound at the footage when JARVIS interrupted them. “Sir, Miss Potts requests everyone to join her in conference room number three”, he said. Tony just nodded and got up with the other two men. “Did she say why, JARVIS?”, he asked. “Director Fury is here”, JARVIS responded.</a>
  <a href="Three%20pairs%20of%20eyes%20were%20watching%20the%20footage%20of%20what%20had%20conspired.%20The%20brown%20pair%20looked%20on%20dumbfoundingly.%20The%20stormy%20grey/blue%20pair%20just%20scowled%20at%20the%20screen.%20And%20the%20big%20white%20pair%20just%20blinked%20in%20disbelief.%20Finally%20the%20owner%20of%20the%20brown%20pair%20of%20eyes%20spoke.%20%20%E2%80%9CWhat%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20gestured%20to%20the%20screen.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20right,%20White.%20That%20seems%20to%20be%20a%20big%20coincidence%20that%20this%20happened%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20Bucky%20continued%20to%20scowl%20at%20the%20screen,%20%E2%80%9CYes%E2%80%A6%20A%20coincidence.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20was%20still%20looking%20dumbfound%20at%20the%20footage%20when%20JARVIS%20interrupted%20them.%20%E2%80%9CSir,%20Miss%20Potts%20requests%20everyone%20to%20join%20her%20in%20conference%20room%20number%20three%E2%80%9D,%20he%20said.%20Tony%20just%20nodded%20and%20got%20up%20with%20the%20other%20two%20men.%20%E2%80%9CDid%20she%20say%20why,%20JARVIS?%E2%80%9D,%20he%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CDirector%20Fury%20is%20here%E2%80%9D,%20JARVIS%20responded.%20Tony%20immediately%20turned%20red%20in%20anger.%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20looked%20at%20each%20other%20and%20nodded%20in%20agreement%20about%20what%20was%20about%20to%20happen.%20%20Tony%20started%20to%20run%20to%20conference%20room%20number%20three.%20However,%20Bucky%20grabbed%20him%20around%20the%20waist%20and%20lifted%20him%20off%20the%20ground.%20But%20Tony%20went%20limp%20and%20slithered%20out%20of%20Bucky%E2%80%99s%20embrace.%20As%20he%20started%20to%20run%20again,%20Wade%20then%20did%20exactly%20as%20Bucky%20did.%20And%20once%20again,%20Tony%20repeated%20what%20he%20did%20with%20Bucky.%20This%20cycle%20continued%20until%20the%20three%20men%20reached%20the%20conference%20room,%20where%20everyone%20was%20waiting.%20%20%E2%80%9CGentlemen,%20thank%20you%20for%20joining%20us%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20said%20calmly.%20A%20still%20fuming%20Tony%20sat%20next%20to%20Pepper%20and%20grabbed%20her%20hand%20to%20calm%20himself%20down.%20Bucky%20went%20and%20sat%20next%20to%20Steve%20with%20a%20furrowed%20brow.%20Meanwhile%20Wade%20leaned%20against%20a%20wall,%20placing%20a%20foot%20on%20said%20wall%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CSo%E2%80%A6%20Apparently%20you%20found%20Rumlow%20and%20his%20crew%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20then%20said.%20Tony%20raised%20an%20eyebrow,%20%E2%80%9CYes.%20Yes,%20we%20did.%20They%20didn%E2%80%99t%20look%20like%20anyone%20we%20know.%20But%E2%80%A6%20JARVIS%20measured%20them%20and%20three%20of%20them%20are%20similar%20to%20people%20we%20know.%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CWho?%E2%80%9D,%20Steve%20suddenly%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CJack%20Rollins,%20Brock%20Rumlow%20and%20one%20Peter%20Parker%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CWell,%20what%20happened?%20Why%20isn%E2%80%99t%20Peter%20and%20Darcy%20home%20yet?%E2%80%9D,%20May%20demanded.%20Fury%20cleared%20his%20throat,%20but%20before%20he%20could%20talk,%20he%20was%20interrupted.%20%20%E2%80%9CThat%20might%20be%20our%20fault%E2%80%9D,%20a%20new%20voice%20said%20entering%20the%20conference%20room.%20The%20room%20immediately%20became%20a%20mix%20of%20looks:%20betrayal,%20confusion%20and%20anger.%20%E2%80%9CPhil%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20whispered.%20%E2%80%9CHello,%20Miss%20Potts%E2%80%9D,%20Coulson%20said%20with%20a%20small%20smile.%20%E2%80%9CAgent%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20grasped%20Pepper%E2%80%99s%20hand%20again.%20%E2%80%9CStark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20then%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CEveryone.%E2%80%9D%20As%20he%20looked%20around%20the%20room%20only%20two%20looks%20affected%20him%20the%20most.%20Natasha%20looked%20betrayed%20as%20Clint%20looked%20murderous.%20%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20sure%20you%E2%80%99re%20wondering%20about%20what%20happened%20at%20your%20friends%20meeting,%20Stark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20said%20looking%20at%20Tony.%20Raising%20a%20finger%20and%20pointing%20at%20Phil,%20Tony%20whispered,%20%E2%80%9CYou?%E2%80%9D%20Phil%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CMe.%20Or%20at%20least%20my%20team.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20immediately%20jumped%20up%20and%20knocked%20over%20his%20chair.%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20kidding%20me?%20I%20would%E2%80%99ve%20had%20them%20home%20by%20now!%20But%20no!%20You%20and%20your%20stupid%20covert%20antics%20stopped%20it!%E2%80%9D,%20he%20yelled.%20Hearing%20what%20Tony%20just%20said,%20both%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20realized%20what%20was%20going%20on.%20%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20shitting%20me?!%20You%E2%80%99re%20the%20reason%20why%20my%20girlfriend%20isn%E2%80%99t%20here?%20Safe%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20as%20he%20stood.%20May%E2%80%99s%20jaw%20dropped.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20lucky%20that%20I%20haven%E2%80%99t%20shish%20kabob%20you%20yet%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20%E2%80%9CTell%20you%20what.%20Yu%20stay%20out%20of%20our%20way%20and%20we%20stay%20out%20of%20yours%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20before%20leaving%20the%20room.%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20with%20him%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20said%20as%20he%20pointed%20a%20thumb%20towards%20Bucky%20and%20leaving.%20Not%20even%20a%20second%20later,%20Tony,%20Steve%20and%20Clint%20followed%20them.%20Fury%20just%20shook%20his%20head%20at%20what%20just%20happened.%20%E2%80%9CPepper-%E2%80%9C,%20Coulson%20started%20to%20say.%20%E2%80%9CDon%E2%80%99t!%20If%20you%E2%80%99re%20smart%E2%80%A6%20You%20will%20heed%20their%20warning%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20said%20as%20she%20stood%20and%20followed%20everybody%20out."> Tony immediately turned red in anger. Bucky and Wade looked at each other and nodded in agreement about what was about to happen. </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="Three%20pairs%20of%20eyes%20were%20watching%20the%20footage%20of%20what%20had%20conspired.%20The%20brown%20pair%20looked%20on%20dumbfoundingly.%20The%20stormy%20grey/blue%20pair%20just%20scowled%20at%20the%20screen.%20And%20the%20big%20white%20pair%20just%20blinked%20in%20disbelief.%20Finally%20the%20owner%20of%20the%20brown%20pair%20of%20eyes%20spoke.%20%20%E2%80%9CWhat%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20gestured%20to%20the%20screen.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20right,%20White.%20That%20seems%20to%20be%20a%20big%20coincidence%20that%20this%20happened%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20Bucky%20continued%20to%20scowl%20at%20the%20screen,%20%E2%80%9CYes%E2%80%A6%20A%20coincidence.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20was%20still%20looking%20dumbfound%20at%20the%20footage%20when%20JARVIS%20interrupted%20them.%20%E2%80%9CSir,%20Miss%20Potts%20requests%20everyone%20to%20join%20her%20in%20conference%20room%20number%20three%E2%80%9D,%20he%20said.%20Tony%20just%20nodded%20and%20got%20up%20with%20the%20other%20two%20men.%20%E2%80%9CDid%20she%20say%20why,%20JARVIS?%E2%80%9D,%20he%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CDirector%20Fury%20is%20here%E2%80%9D,%20JARVIS%20responded.%20Tony%20immediately%20turned%20red%20in%20anger.%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20looked%20at%20each%20other%20and%20nodded%20in%20agreement%20about%20what%20was%20about%20to%20happen.%20%20Tony%20started%20to%20run%20to%20conference%20room%20number%20three.%20However,%20Bucky%20grabbed%20him%20around%20the%20waist%20and%20lifted%20him%20off%20the%20ground.%20But%20Tony%20went%20limp%20and%20slithered%20out%20of%20Bucky%E2%80%99s%20embrace.%20As%20he%20started%20to%20run%20again,%20Wade%20then%20did%20exactly%20as%20Bucky%20did.%20And%20once%20again,%20Tony%20repeated%20what%20he%20did%20with%20Bucky.%20This%20cycle%20continued%20until%20the%20three%20men%20reached%20the%20conference%20room,%20where%20everyone%20was%20waiting.%20%20%E2%80%9CGentlemen,%20thank%20you%20for%20joining%20us%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20said%20calmly.%20A%20still%20fuming%20Tony%20sat%20next%20to%20Pepper%20and%20grabbed%20her%20hand%20to%20calm%20himself%20down.%20Bucky%20went%20and%20sat%20next%20to%20Steve%20with%20a%20furrowed%20brow.%20Meanwhile%20Wade%20leaned%20against%20a%20wall,%20placing%20a%20foot%20on%20said%20wall%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CSo%E2%80%A6%20Apparently%20you%20found%20Rumlow%20and%20his%20crew%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20then%20said.%20Tony%20raised%20an%20eyebrow,%20%E2%80%9CYes.%20Yes,%20we%20did.%20They%20didn%E2%80%99t%20look%20like%20anyone%20we%20know.%20But%E2%80%A6%20JARVIS%20measured%20them%20and%20three%20of%20them%20are%20similar%20to%20people%20we%20know.%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CWho?%E2%80%9D,%20Steve%20suddenly%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CJack%20Rollins,%20Brock%20Rumlow%20and%20one%20Peter%20Parker%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CWell,%20what%20happened?%20Why%20isn%E2%80%99t%20Peter%20and%20Darcy%20home%20yet?%E2%80%9D,%20May%20demanded.%20Fury%20cleared%20his%20throat,%20but%20before%20he%20could%20talk,%20he%20was%20interrupted.%20%20%E2%80%9CThat%20might%20be%20our%20fault%E2%80%9D,%20a%20new%20voice%20said%20entering%20the%20conference%20room.%20The%20room%20immediately%20became%20a%20mix%20of%20looks:%20betrayal,%20confusion%20and%20anger.%20%E2%80%9CPhil%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20whispered.%20%E2%80%9CHello,%20Miss%20Potts%E2%80%9D,%20Coulson%20said%20with%20a%20small%20smile.%20%E2%80%9CAgent%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20grasped%20Pepper%E2%80%99s%20hand%20again.%20%E2%80%9CStark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20then%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CEveryone.%E2%80%9D%20As%20he%20looked%20around%20the%20room%20only%20two%20looks%20affected%20him%20the%20most.%20Natasha%20looked%20betrayed%20as%20Clint%20looked%20murderous.%20%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20sure%20you%E2%80%99re%20wondering%20about%20what%20happened%20at%20your%20friends%20meeting,%20Stark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20said%20looking%20at%20Tony.%20Raising%20a%20finger%20and%20pointing%20at%20Phil,%20Tony%20whispered,%20%E2%80%9CYou?%E2%80%9D%20Phil%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CMe.%20Or%20at%20least%20my%20team.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20immediately%20jumped%20up%20and%20knocked%20over%20his%20chair.%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20kidding%20me?%20I%20would%E2%80%99ve%20had%20them%20home%20by%20now!%20But%20no!%20You%20and%20your%20stupid%20covert%20antics%20stopped%20it!%E2%80%9D,%20he%20yelled.%20Hearing%20what%20Tony%20just%20said,%20both%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20realized%20what%20was%20going%20on.%20%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20shitting%20me?!%20You%E2%80%99re%20the%20reason%20why%20my%20girlfriend%20isn%E2%80%99t%20here?%20Safe%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20as%20he%20stood.%20May%E2%80%99s%20jaw%20dropped.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20lucky%20that%20I%20haven%E2%80%99t%20shish%20kabob%20you%20yet%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20%E2%80%9CTell%20you%20what.%20Yu%20stay%20out%20of%20our%20way%20and%20we%20stay%20out%20of%20yours%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20before%20leaving%20the%20room.%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20with%20him%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20said%20as%20he%20pointed%20a%20thumb%20towards%20Bucky%20and%20leaving.%20Not%20even%20a%20second%20later,%20Tony,%20Steve%20and%20Clint%20followed%20them.%20Fury%20just%20shook%20his%20head%20at%20what%20just%20happened.%20%E2%80%9CPepper-%E2%80%9C,%20Coulson%20started%20to%20say.%20%E2%80%9CDon%E2%80%99t!%20If%20you%E2%80%99re%20smart%E2%80%A6%20You%20will%20heed%20their%20warning%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20said%20as%20she%20stood%20and%20followed%20everybody%20out.">Tony started to run to conference room number three. However, Bucky grabbed him around the waist and lifted him off the ground. But Tony went limp and slithered out of Bucky’s embrace. As he started to run again, Wade then did exactly as Bucky did. And once again, Tony repeated what he did with Bucky. This cycle continued until the three men reached the conference room, where everyone was waiting.</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="Three%20pairs%20of%20eyes%20were%20watching%20the%20footage%20of%20what%20had%20conspired.%20The%20brown%20pair%20looked%20on%20dumbfoundingly.%20The%20stormy%20grey/blue%20pair%20just%20scowled%20at%20the%20screen.%20And%20the%20big%20white%20pair%20just%20blinked%20in%20disbelief.%20Finally%20the%20owner%20of%20the%20brown%20pair%20of%20eyes%20spoke.%20%20%E2%80%9CWhat%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20gestured%20to%20the%20screen.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20right,%20White.%20That%20seems%20to%20be%20a%20big%20coincidence%20that%20this%20happened%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20Bucky%20continued%20to%20scowl%20at%20the%20screen,%20%E2%80%9CYes%E2%80%A6%20A%20coincidence.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20was%20still%20looking%20dumbfound%20at%20the%20footage%20when%20JARVIS%20interrupted%20them.%20%E2%80%9CSir,%20Miss%20Potts%20requests%20everyone%20to%20join%20her%20in%20conference%20room%20number%20three%E2%80%9D,%20he%20said.%20Tony%20just%20nodded%20and%20got%20up%20with%20the%20other%20two%20men.%20%E2%80%9CDid%20she%20say%20why,%20JARVIS?%E2%80%9D,%20he%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CDirector%20Fury%20is%20here%E2%80%9D,%20JARVIS%20responded.%20Tony%20immediately%20turned%20red%20in%20anger.%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20looked%20at%20each%20other%20and%20nodded%20in%20agreement%20about%20what%20was%20about%20to%20happen.%20%20Tony%20started%20to%20run%20to%20conference%20room%20number%20three.%20However,%20Bucky%20grabbed%20him%20around%20the%20waist%20and%20lifted%20him%20off%20the%20ground.%20But%20Tony%20went%20limp%20and%20slithered%20out%20of%20Bucky%E2%80%99s%20embrace.%20As%20he%20started%20to%20run%20again,%20Wade%20then%20did%20exactly%20as%20Bucky%20did.%20And%20once%20again,%20Tony%20repeated%20what%20he%20did%20with%20Bucky.%20This%20cycle%20continued%20until%20the%20three%20men%20reached%20the%20conference%20room,%20where%20everyone%20was%20waiting.%20%20%E2%80%9CGentlemen,%20thank%20you%20for%20joining%20us%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20said%20calmly.%20A%20still%20fuming%20Tony%20sat%20next%20to%20Pepper%20and%20grabbed%20her%20hand%20to%20calm%20himself%20down.%20Bucky%20went%20and%20sat%20next%20to%20Steve%20with%20a%20furrowed%20brow.%20Meanwhile%20Wade%20leaned%20against%20a%20wall,%20placing%20a%20foot%20on%20said%20wall%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CSo%E2%80%A6%20Apparently%20you%20found%20Rumlow%20and%20his%20crew%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20then%20said.%20Tony%20raised%20an%20eyebrow,%20%E2%80%9CYes.%20Yes,%20we%20did.%20They%20didn%E2%80%99t%20look%20like%20anyone%20we%20know.%20But%E2%80%A6%20JARVIS%20measured%20them%20and%20three%20of%20them%20are%20similar%20to%20people%20we%20know.%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CWho?%E2%80%9D,%20Steve%20suddenly%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CJack%20Rollins,%20Brock%20Rumlow%20and%20one%20Peter%20Parker%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CWell,%20what%20happened?%20Why%20isn%E2%80%99t%20Peter%20and%20Darcy%20home%20yet?%E2%80%9D,%20May%20demanded.%20Fury%20cleared%20his%20throat,%20but%20before%20he%20could%20talk,%20he%20was%20interrupted.%20%20%E2%80%9CThat%20might%20be%20our%20fault%E2%80%9D,%20a%20new%20voice%20said%20entering%20the%20conference%20room.%20The%20room%20immediately%20became%20a%20mix%20of%20looks:%20betrayal,%20confusion%20and%20anger.%20%E2%80%9CPhil%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20whispered.%20%E2%80%9CHello,%20Miss%20Potts%E2%80%9D,%20Coulson%20said%20with%20a%20small%20smile.%20%E2%80%9CAgent%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20grasped%20Pepper%E2%80%99s%20hand%20again.%20%E2%80%9CStark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20then%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CEveryone.%E2%80%9D%20As%20he%20looked%20around%20the%20room%20only%20two%20looks%20affected%20him%20the%20most.%20Natasha%20looked%20betrayed%20as%20Clint%20looked%20murderous.%20%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20sure%20you%E2%80%99re%20wondering%20about%20what%20happened%20at%20your%20friends%20meeting,%20Stark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20said%20looking%20at%20Tony.%20Raising%20a%20finger%20and%20pointing%20at%20Phil,%20Tony%20whispered,%20%E2%80%9CYou?%E2%80%9D%20Phil%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CMe.%20Or%20at%20least%20my%20team.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20immediately%20jumped%20up%20and%20knocked%20over%20his%20chair.%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20kidding%20me?%20I%20would%E2%80%99ve%20had%20them%20home%20by%20now!%20But%20no!%20You%20and%20your%20stupid%20covert%20antics%20stopped%20it!%E2%80%9D,%20he%20yelled.%20Hearing%20what%20Tony%20just%20said,%20both%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20realized%20what%20was%20going%20on.%20%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20shitting%20me?!%20You%E2%80%99re%20the%20reason%20why%20my%20girlfriend%20isn%E2%80%99t%20here?%20Safe%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20as%20he%20stood.%20May%E2%80%99s%20jaw%20dropped.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20lucky%20that%20I%20haven%E2%80%99t%20shish%20kabob%20you%20yet%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20%E2%80%9CTell%20you%20what.%20Yu%20stay%20out%20of%20our%20way%20and%20we%20stay%20out%20of%20yours%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20before%20leaving%20the%20room.%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20with%20him%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20said%20as%20he%20pointed%20a%20thumb%20towards%20Bucky%20and%20leaving.%20Not%20even%20a%20second%20later,%20Tony,%20Steve%20and%20Clint%20followed%20them.%20Fury%20just%20shook%20his%20head%20at%20what%20just%20happened.%20%E2%80%9CPepper-%E2%80%9C,%20Coulson%20started%20to%20say.%20%E2%80%9CDon%E2%80%99t!%20If%20you%E2%80%99re%20smart%E2%80%A6%20You%20will%20heed%20their%20warning%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20said%20as%20she%20stood%20and%20followed%20everybody%20out."> “Gentlemen, thank you for joining us”, Fury said calmly. A still fuming Tony sat next to Pepper and grabbed her hand to calm himself down. Bucky went and sat next to Steve with a furrowed brow. Meanwhile Wade leaned against a wall, placing a foot on said wall as he crossed his arms across his chest. “So… Apparently you found Rumlow and his crew”, Fury then said. Tony raised an eyebrow, “Yes. Yes, we did. They didn’t look like anyone we know. But… JARVIS measured them and three of them are similar to people we know.” “Who?”, Steve suddenly asked. “Jack Rollins, Brock Rumlow and one Peter Parker”, Tony said as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Well, what happened? Why isn’t Peter and Darcy home yet?”, May demanded. Fury cleared his throat, but before he could talk, he was interrupted.</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="Three%20pairs%20of%20eyes%20were%20watching%20the%20footage%20of%20what%20had%20conspired.%20The%20brown%20pair%20looked%20on%20dumbfoundingly.%20The%20stormy%20grey/blue%20pair%20just%20scowled%20at%20the%20screen.%20And%20the%20big%20white%20pair%20just%20blinked%20in%20disbelief.%20Finally%20the%20owner%20of%20the%20brown%20pair%20of%20eyes%20spoke.%20%20%E2%80%9CWhat%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20gestured%20to%20the%20screen.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20right,%20White.%20That%20seems%20to%20be%20a%20big%20coincidence%20that%20this%20happened%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20Bucky%20continued%20to%20scowl%20at%20the%20screen,%20%E2%80%9CYes%E2%80%A6%20A%20coincidence.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20was%20still%20looking%20dumbfound%20at%20the%20footage%20when%20JARVIS%20interrupted%20them.%20%E2%80%9CSir,%20Miss%20Potts%20requests%20everyone%20to%20join%20her%20in%20conference%20room%20number%20three%E2%80%9D,%20he%20said.%20Tony%20just%20nodded%20and%20got%20up%20with%20the%20other%20two%20men.%20%E2%80%9CDid%20she%20say%20why,%20JARVIS?%E2%80%9D,%20he%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CDirector%20Fury%20is%20here%E2%80%9D,%20JARVIS%20responded.%20Tony%20immediately%20turned%20red%20in%20anger.%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20looked%20at%20each%20other%20and%20nodded%20in%20agreement%20about%20what%20was%20about%20to%20happen.%20%20Tony%20started%20to%20run%20to%20conference%20room%20number%20three.%20However,%20Bucky%20grabbed%20him%20around%20the%20waist%20and%20lifted%20him%20off%20the%20ground.%20But%20Tony%20went%20limp%20and%20slithered%20out%20of%20Bucky%E2%80%99s%20embrace.%20As%20he%20started%20to%20run%20again,%20Wade%20then%20did%20exactly%20as%20Bucky%20did.%20And%20once%20again,%20Tony%20repeated%20what%20he%20did%20with%20Bucky.%20This%20cycle%20continued%20until%20the%20three%20men%20reached%20the%20conference%20room,%20where%20everyone%20was%20waiting.%20%20%E2%80%9CGentlemen,%20thank%20you%20for%20joining%20us%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20said%20calmly.%20A%20still%20fuming%20Tony%20sat%20next%20to%20Pepper%20and%20grabbed%20her%20hand%20to%20calm%20himself%20down.%20Bucky%20went%20and%20sat%20next%20to%20Steve%20with%20a%20furrowed%20brow.%20Meanwhile%20Wade%20leaned%20against%20a%20wall,%20placing%20a%20foot%20on%20said%20wall%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CSo%E2%80%A6%20Apparently%20you%20found%20Rumlow%20and%20his%20crew%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20then%20said.%20Tony%20raised%20an%20eyebrow,%20%E2%80%9CYes.%20Yes,%20we%20did.%20They%20didn%E2%80%99t%20look%20like%20anyone%20we%20know.%20But%E2%80%A6%20JARVIS%20measured%20them%20and%20three%20of%20them%20are%20similar%20to%20people%20we%20know.%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CWho?%E2%80%9D,%20Steve%20suddenly%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CJack%20Rollins,%20Brock%20Rumlow%20and%20one%20Peter%20Parker%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CWell,%20what%20happened?%20Why%20isn%E2%80%99t%20Peter%20and%20Darcy%20home%20yet?%E2%80%9D,%20May%20demanded.%20Fury%20cleared%20his%20throat,%20but%20before%20he%20could%20talk,%20he%20was%20interrupted.%20%20%E2%80%9CThat%20might%20be%20our%20fault%E2%80%9D,%20a%20new%20voice%20said%20entering%20the%20conference%20room.%20The%20room%20immediately%20became%20a%20mix%20of%20looks:%20betrayal,%20confusion%20and%20anger.%20%E2%80%9CPhil%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20whispered.%20%E2%80%9CHello,%20Miss%20Potts%E2%80%9D,%20Coulson%20said%20with%20a%20small%20smile.%20%E2%80%9CAgent%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20grasped%20Pepper%E2%80%99s%20hand%20again.%20%E2%80%9CStark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20then%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CEveryone.%E2%80%9D%20As%20he%20looked%20around%20the%20room%20only%20two%20looks%20affected%20him%20the%20most.%20Natasha%20looked%20betrayed%20as%20Clint%20looked%20murderous.%20%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20sure%20you%E2%80%99re%20wondering%20about%20what%20happened%20at%20your%20friends%20meeting,%20Stark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20said%20looking%20at%20Tony.%20Raising%20a%20finger%20and%20pointing%20at%20Phil,%20Tony%20whispered,%20%E2%80%9CYou?%E2%80%9D%20Phil%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CMe.%20Or%20at%20least%20my%20team.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20immediately%20jumped%20up%20and%20knocked%20over%20his%20chair.%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20kidding%20me?%20I%20would%E2%80%99ve%20had%20them%20home%20by%20now!%20But%20no!%20You%20and%20your%20stupid%20covert%20antics%20stopped%20it!%E2%80%9D,%20he%20yelled.%20Hearing%20what%20Tony%20just%20said,%20both%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20realized%20what%20was%20going%20on.%20%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20shitting%20me?!%20You%E2%80%99re%20the%20reason%20why%20my%20girlfriend%20isn%E2%80%99t%20here?%20Safe%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20as%20he%20stood.%20May%E2%80%99s%20jaw%20dropped.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20lucky%20that%20I%20haven%E2%80%99t%20shish%20kabob%20you%20yet%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20%E2%80%9CTell%20you%20what.%20Yu%20stay%20out%20of%20our%20way%20and%20we%20stay%20out%20of%20yours%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20before%20leaving%20the%20room.%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20with%20him%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20said%20as%20he%20pointed%20a%20thumb%20towards%20Bucky%20and%20leaving.%20Not%20even%20a%20second%20later,%20Tony,%20Steve%20and%20Clint%20followed%20them.%20Fury%20just%20shook%20his%20head%20at%20what%20just%20happened.%20%E2%80%9CPepper-%E2%80%9C,%20Coulson%20started%20to%20say.%20%E2%80%9CDon%E2%80%99t!%20If%20you%E2%80%99re%20smart%E2%80%A6%20You%20will%20heed%20their%20warning%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20said%20as%20she%20stood%20and%20followed%20everybody%20out."> “That might be our fault”, a new voice said entering the conference room. The room immediately became a mix of looks: betrayal, confusion and anger. “Phil”, Pepper whispered. “Hello, Miss Potts”, Coulson said with a small smile. “Agent”, Tony said as he grasped Pepper’s hand again. “Stark”, Phil then nodded, “Everyone.” As he looked around the room only two looks affected him the most. Natasha looked betrayed as Clint looked murderous.</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="Three%20pairs%20of%20eyes%20were%20watching%20the%20footage%20of%20what%20had%20conspired.%20The%20brown%20pair%20looked%20on%20dumbfoundingly.%20The%20stormy%20grey/blue%20pair%20just%20scowled%20at%20the%20screen.%20And%20the%20big%20white%20pair%20just%20blinked%20in%20disbelief.%20Finally%20the%20owner%20of%20the%20brown%20pair%20of%20eyes%20spoke.%20%20%E2%80%9CWhat%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20gestured%20to%20the%20screen.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20right,%20White.%20That%20seems%20to%20be%20a%20big%20coincidence%20that%20this%20happened%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20Bucky%20continued%20to%20scowl%20at%20the%20screen,%20%E2%80%9CYes%E2%80%A6%20A%20coincidence.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20was%20still%20looking%20dumbfound%20at%20the%20footage%20when%20JARVIS%20interrupted%20them.%20%E2%80%9CSir,%20Miss%20Potts%20requests%20everyone%20to%20join%20her%20in%20conference%20room%20number%20three%E2%80%9D,%20he%20said.%20Tony%20just%20nodded%20and%20got%20up%20with%20the%20other%20two%20men.%20%E2%80%9CDid%20she%20say%20why,%20JARVIS?%E2%80%9D,%20he%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CDirector%20Fury%20is%20here%E2%80%9D,%20JARVIS%20responded.%20Tony%20immediately%20turned%20red%20in%20anger.%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20looked%20at%20each%20other%20and%20nodded%20in%20agreement%20about%20what%20was%20about%20to%20happen.%20%20Tony%20started%20to%20run%20to%20conference%20room%20number%20three.%20However,%20Bucky%20grabbed%20him%20around%20the%20waist%20and%20lifted%20him%20off%20the%20ground.%20But%20Tony%20went%20limp%20and%20slithered%20out%20of%20Bucky%E2%80%99s%20embrace.%20As%20he%20started%20to%20run%20again,%20Wade%20then%20did%20exactly%20as%20Bucky%20did.%20And%20once%20again,%20Tony%20repeated%20what%20he%20did%20with%20Bucky.%20This%20cycle%20continued%20until%20the%20three%20men%20reached%20the%20conference%20room,%20where%20everyone%20was%20waiting.%20%20%E2%80%9CGentlemen,%20thank%20you%20for%20joining%20us%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20said%20calmly.%20A%20still%20fuming%20Tony%20sat%20next%20to%20Pepper%20and%20grabbed%20her%20hand%20to%20calm%20himself%20down.%20Bucky%20went%20and%20sat%20next%20to%20Steve%20with%20a%20furrowed%20brow.%20Meanwhile%20Wade%20leaned%20against%20a%20wall,%20placing%20a%20foot%20on%20said%20wall%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CSo%E2%80%A6%20Apparently%20you%20found%20Rumlow%20and%20his%20crew%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20then%20said.%20Tony%20raised%20an%20eyebrow,%20%E2%80%9CYes.%20Yes,%20we%20did.%20They%20didn%E2%80%99t%20look%20like%20anyone%20we%20know.%20But%E2%80%A6%20JARVIS%20measured%20them%20and%20three%20of%20them%20are%20similar%20to%20people%20we%20know.%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CWho?%E2%80%9D,%20Steve%20suddenly%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CJack%20Rollins,%20Brock%20Rumlow%20and%20one%20Peter%20Parker%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CWell,%20what%20happened?%20Why%20isn%E2%80%99t%20Peter%20and%20Darcy%20home%20yet?%E2%80%9D,%20May%20demanded.%20Fury%20cleared%20his%20throat,%20but%20before%20he%20could%20talk,%20he%20was%20interrupted.%20%20%E2%80%9CThat%20might%20be%20our%20fault%E2%80%9D,%20a%20new%20voice%20said%20entering%20the%20conference%20room.%20The%20room%20immediately%20became%20a%20mix%20of%20looks:%20betrayal,%20confusion%20and%20anger.%20%E2%80%9CPhil%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20whispered.%20%E2%80%9CHello,%20Miss%20Potts%E2%80%9D,%20Coulson%20said%20with%20a%20small%20smile.%20%E2%80%9CAgent%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20grasped%20Pepper%E2%80%99s%20hand%20again.%20%E2%80%9CStark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20then%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CEveryone.%E2%80%9D%20As%20he%20looked%20around%20the%20room%20only%20two%20looks%20affected%20him%20the%20most.%20Natasha%20looked%20betrayed%20as%20Clint%20looked%20murderous.%20%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20sure%20you%E2%80%99re%20wondering%20about%20what%20happened%20at%20your%20friends%20meeting,%20Stark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20said%20looking%20at%20Tony.%20Raising%20a%20finger%20and%20pointing%20at%20Phil,%20Tony%20whispered,%20%E2%80%9CYou?%E2%80%9D%20Phil%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CMe.%20Or%20at%20least%20my%20team.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20immediately%20jumped%20up%20and%20knocked%20over%20his%20chair.%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20kidding%20me?%20I%20would%E2%80%99ve%20had%20them%20home%20by%20now!%20But%20no!%20You%20and%20your%20stupid%20covert%20antics%20stopped%20it!%E2%80%9D,%20he%20yelled.%20Hearing%20what%20Tony%20just%20said,%20both%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20realized%20what%20was%20going%20on.%20%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20shitting%20me?!%20You%E2%80%99re%20the%20reason%20why%20my%20girlfriend%20isn%E2%80%99t%20here?%20Safe%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20as%20he%20stood.%20May%E2%80%99s%20jaw%20dropped.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20lucky%20that%20I%20haven%E2%80%99t%20shish%20kabob%20you%20yet%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20%E2%80%9CTell%20you%20what.%20Yu%20stay%20out%20of%20our%20way%20and%20we%20stay%20out%20of%20yours%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20before%20leaving%20the%20room.%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20with%20him%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20said%20as%20he%20pointed%20a%20thumb%20towards%20Bucky%20and%20leaving.%20Not%20even%20a%20second%20later,%20Tony,%20Steve%20and%20Clint%20followed%20them.%20Fury%20just%20shook%20his%20head%20at%20what%20just%20happened.%20%E2%80%9CPepper-%E2%80%9C,%20Coulson%20started%20to%20say.%20%E2%80%9CDon%E2%80%99t!%20If%20you%E2%80%99re%20smart%E2%80%A6%20You%20will%20heed%20their%20warning%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20said%20as%20she%20stood%20and%20followed%20everybody%20out."> “I’m sure you’re wondering about what happened at your friends meeting, Stark”, Phil said looking at Tony. Raising a finger and pointing at Phil, Tony whispered, “You?” Phil nodded, “Me. Or at least my team.” Tony immediately jumped up and knocked over his chair. “Are you kidding me? I would’ve had them home by now! But no! You and your stupid covert antics stopped it!”, he yelled. Hearing what Tony just said, both Bucky and Wade realized what was going on. </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="Three%20pairs%20of%20eyes%20were%20watching%20the%20footage%20of%20what%20had%20conspired.%20The%20brown%20pair%20looked%20on%20dumbfoundingly.%20The%20stormy%20grey/blue%20pair%20just%20scowled%20at%20the%20screen.%20And%20the%20big%20white%20pair%20just%20blinked%20in%20disbelief.%20Finally%20the%20owner%20of%20the%20brown%20pair%20of%20eyes%20spoke.%20%20%E2%80%9CWhat%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%20What%E2%80%A6%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20gestured%20to%20the%20screen.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20right,%20White.%20That%20seems%20to%20be%20a%20big%20coincidence%20that%20this%20happened%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20Bucky%20continued%20to%20scowl%20at%20the%20screen,%20%E2%80%9CYes%E2%80%A6%20A%20coincidence.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20was%20still%20looking%20dumbfound%20at%20the%20footage%20when%20JARVIS%20interrupted%20them.%20%E2%80%9CSir,%20Miss%20Potts%20requests%20everyone%20to%20join%20her%20in%20conference%20room%20number%20three%E2%80%9D,%20he%20said.%20Tony%20just%20nodded%20and%20got%20up%20with%20the%20other%20two%20men.%20%E2%80%9CDid%20she%20say%20why,%20JARVIS?%E2%80%9D,%20he%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CDirector%20Fury%20is%20here%E2%80%9D,%20JARVIS%20responded.%20Tony%20immediately%20turned%20red%20in%20anger.%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20looked%20at%20each%20other%20and%20nodded%20in%20agreement%20about%20what%20was%20about%20to%20happen.%20%20Tony%20started%20to%20run%20to%20conference%20room%20number%20three.%20However,%20Bucky%20grabbed%20him%20around%20the%20waist%20and%20lifted%20him%20off%20the%20ground.%20But%20Tony%20went%20limp%20and%20slithered%20out%20of%20Bucky%E2%80%99s%20embrace.%20As%20he%20started%20to%20run%20again,%20Wade%20then%20did%20exactly%20as%20Bucky%20did.%20And%20once%20again,%20Tony%20repeated%20what%20he%20did%20with%20Bucky.%20This%20cycle%20continued%20until%20the%20three%20men%20reached%20the%20conference%20room,%20where%20everyone%20was%20waiting.%20%20%E2%80%9CGentlemen,%20thank%20you%20for%20joining%20us%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20said%20calmly.%20A%20still%20fuming%20Tony%20sat%20next%20to%20Pepper%20and%20grabbed%20her%20hand%20to%20calm%20himself%20down.%20Bucky%20went%20and%20sat%20next%20to%20Steve%20with%20a%20furrowed%20brow.%20Meanwhile%20Wade%20leaned%20against%20a%20wall,%20placing%20a%20foot%20on%20said%20wall%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CSo%E2%80%A6%20Apparently%20you%20found%20Rumlow%20and%20his%20crew%E2%80%9D,%20Fury%20then%20said.%20Tony%20raised%20an%20eyebrow,%20%E2%80%9CYes.%20Yes,%20we%20did.%20They%20didn%E2%80%99t%20look%20like%20anyone%20we%20know.%20But%E2%80%A6%20JARVIS%20measured%20them%20and%20three%20of%20them%20are%20similar%20to%20people%20we%20know.%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CWho?%E2%80%9D,%20Steve%20suddenly%20asked.%20%E2%80%9CJack%20Rollins,%20Brock%20Rumlow%20and%20one%20Peter%20Parker%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20crossed%20his%20arms%20across%20his%20chest.%20%E2%80%9CWell,%20what%20happened?%20Why%20isn%E2%80%99t%20Peter%20and%20Darcy%20home%20yet?%E2%80%9D,%20May%20demanded.%20Fury%20cleared%20his%20throat,%20but%20before%20he%20could%20talk,%20he%20was%20interrupted.%20%20%E2%80%9CThat%20might%20be%20our%20fault%E2%80%9D,%20a%20new%20voice%20said%20entering%20the%20conference%20room.%20The%20room%20immediately%20became%20a%20mix%20of%20looks:%20betrayal,%20confusion%20and%20anger.%20%E2%80%9CPhil%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20whispered.%20%E2%80%9CHello,%20Miss%20Potts%E2%80%9D,%20Coulson%20said%20with%20a%20small%20smile.%20%E2%80%9CAgent%E2%80%9D,%20Tony%20said%20as%20he%20grasped%20Pepper%E2%80%99s%20hand%20again.%20%E2%80%9CStark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20then%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CEveryone.%E2%80%9D%20As%20he%20looked%20around%20the%20room%20only%20two%20looks%20affected%20him%20the%20most.%20Natasha%20looked%20betrayed%20as%20Clint%20looked%20murderous.%20%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20sure%20you%E2%80%99re%20wondering%20about%20what%20happened%20at%20your%20friends%20meeting,%20Stark%E2%80%9D,%20Phil%20said%20looking%20at%20Tony.%20Raising%20a%20finger%20and%20pointing%20at%20Phil,%20Tony%20whispered,%20%E2%80%9CYou?%E2%80%9D%20Phil%20nodded,%20%E2%80%9CMe.%20Or%20at%20least%20my%20team.%E2%80%9D%20Tony%20immediately%20jumped%20up%20and%20knocked%20over%20his%20chair.%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20kidding%20me?%20I%20would%E2%80%99ve%20had%20them%20home%20by%20now!%20But%20no!%20You%20and%20your%20stupid%20covert%20antics%20stopped%20it!%E2%80%9D,%20he%20yelled.%20Hearing%20what%20Tony%20just%20said,%20both%20Bucky%20and%20Wade%20realized%20what%20was%20going%20on.%20%20%E2%80%9CAre%20you%20shitting%20me?!%20You%E2%80%99re%20the%20reason%20why%20my%20girlfriend%20isn%E2%80%99t%20here?%20Safe%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20as%20he%20stood.%20May%E2%80%99s%20jaw%20dropped.%20%E2%80%9CYou%E2%80%99re%20lucky%20that%20I%20haven%E2%80%99t%20shish%20kabob%20you%20yet%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20commented.%20%E2%80%9CTell%20you%20what.%20Yu%20stay%20out%20of%20our%20way%20and%20we%20stay%20out%20of%20yours%E2%80%9D,%20Bucky%20said%20before%20leaving%20the%20room.%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20with%20him%E2%80%9D,%20Wade%20said%20as%20he%20pointed%20a%20thumb%20towards%20Bucky%20and%20leaving.%20Not%20even%20a%20second%20later,%20Tony,%20Steve%20and%20Clint%20followed%20them.%20Fury%20just%20shook%20his%20head%20at%20what%20just%20happened.%20%E2%80%9CPepper-%E2%80%9C,%20Coulson%20started%20to%20say.%20%E2%80%9CDon%E2%80%99t!%20If%20you%E2%80%99re%20smart%E2%80%A6%20You%20will%20heed%20their%20warning%E2%80%9D,%20Pepper%20said%20as%20she%20stood%20and%20followed%20everybody%20out.">“Are you shitting me?! You’re the reason why my girlfriend isn’t here? Safe”, Bucky said as he stood. May’s jaw dropped. “You’re lucky that I haven’t shish kabob you yet”, Wade commented. “Tell you what. Yu stay out of our way and we stay out of yours”, Bucky said before leaving the room. “I’m with him”, Wade said as he pointed a thumb towards Bucky and leaving. Not even a second later, Tony, Steve and Clint followed them. Fury just shook his head at what just happened. “Pepper-“, Coulson started to say. “Don’t! If you’re smart… You will heed their warning”, Pepper said as she stood and followed everybody out.</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Family Comforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brock and the family have a moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter. And mention of someone who we all hate no matter how good looking he is.</p>
<p>And yes, another time jump.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy was trying to comfort Peter, who had his head on her lap. Or what was left of her lap as she had just hit the seventh month of her pregnancy. She carded her fingers through his hair and hummed to calm him down. He had just gotten back with Brock and his crew after another job. And apparently this one was a really bad one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The client's name was Beck. Apparently he was an ex-employee of Tony's. Not long after the meeting started, Beck hit something on his wrist. Suddenly the room was pitched into darkness. Everyone was put onto high alert. Realistic visions started to happen that made Brock and his men reach for their guns. Freaking out about what was happening, Peter took a deep breath and relied on his spider senses. Within seconds, he reached out to his right and grabbed a wrist. As he moved the wrist, a shot was fired and the visions disappeared. Beck was standing next to Peter with a gun in his hand. Immediately both Brock and Jack emptied their magazines into Beck. Peter just stood there in shock as Beck laid on the floor dead. Brock then embraced his son and had his men go back to the yacht.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Our son is very brave", Brock said as he joined his family on the couch. "I know he is", Darcy said as she continued to soothe Peter. "Do I have to keep going to these meeting?", Peter suddenly murmured. Darcy looked over at Brock with a pleading look. Brock looked at both Peter and Darcy as he took a deep breath. "Even though I like having you by my side... I am willing to let you have a little break", he answered. Peter sighed a breath of relief, "Thank you." Brock smiled as he rubbed his hand across Peter's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now how is our daughter? Roseta, have you been good for your mother while I was gone?", Brock asked as he caressed Darcy's bump. Immediately the baby kicked, making Darcy wince and Peter's head move. "Ow! That hurts!", Peter said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Darcy's attention immediately went to Peter, "Are you ok?" Peter nodded, "Yeah... She didn't have to kick though." Brock looked from Peter to Darcy's baby bump. "She's going to be strong. Just like her mother", he said as he continued to caress the bump. Darcy rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Peter and held him to her. With a sigh of content, Brock wrapped his arms around his family and enjoyed the quiet time with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Anything?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony, Bucky and Wade talk about the aftermath of the Rumlow's last meeting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that everyone is well and had a good Valentine's Day.</p>
<p>Absolutely love hearing from you guys and please continue to put in your vote for the next story (Ch. 21).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So... Whatcha got?", Tony asked as he was looking at a holo-screen with equations. With a muffled sigh, Bucky spoke, "Yeah... It's pretty much a blood bath. Not really surprised-". "Cashmere? Why cashmere? I agree, yellow. Total waste of fabric for villainy", Deadpool said in the background. Tony raised an eyebrow as Bucky shook his head at Wade's interruption. "Anyway... as I was saying... There's several bodies here and with JARVIS's help, we have been able to identify them", Bucky continued to say. Tony nodded his head, "Ok, let's hear them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok, well one is a woman. Name is Janice. Apparently she was a seamstress", Bucky started to say. "If I remember correctly, she tried to steal from Pepper's shoes collection", Tony murmured. "You are correct, sir. A pair of $1,300 Louis Vuitton", JARVIS said. "Next is a guy who looks like Ralphie, but grown up", Bucky continued to say. "Ralphie? From A Christmas Story?", Tony asked. "Yes, sir. His name though is William Ginter Riva. He worked with Stane", JARVIS confirmed. Tony sneered at the mention of Stane. "Who else?", Tony then asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This one might get your attention, Tony", Wade commented. "Hmm", Tony responded. Bucky cleared his throat before speaking, "Quentin Beck." That made Tony stop what he was doing and look at the holo-screen that Bucky and Wade were on. "Did you just say Quentin Beck? About six foot. Brown hair with like grey eyes. Looks like a dick?", Tony then asked. "Yep, yep, yep! That's him!", Wade said as he nodded. Tony sighed before speaking again, "He and I came up with a hologram program. I wanted to use it as a way of therapy. To help people. Beck wanted it to be a weapon. Well, obviously I fired him." Bucky nodded, "Apparently, according to the footage we found, he tried to use it against Rumlow. But Peter stopped him before Beck could put a bullet in his head." Tony sharply exhaled, "Ok... Ok... Ok. Now what?" Bucky and Wade looked at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, we think that after this attempted murder on Peter, Rumlow will be taking a break. So he will most likely take Peter and Darcy to either Sicily or Scotland, since his family is from there", Bucky answered. "We are going to split up and hopefully find them", Wade then said. Tony nodded, "Good. Good! Keep me posted and I'll keep my ears open and let you know if I hear anything." Bucky and Wade both nodded before ending the phone call and continuing in their search for Darcy and Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Darcy Just Wants To Go Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roseta makes her appearance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love you all so much! Don't forget that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy was done. So done. Brock had dragged them all to Brisbane to make sure that no one was following them. And once they got there, he had one of the rooms turned into a delivery room. She was not happy with the idea of giving birth on the yacht, but she knew that Brock wanted to be close and yet hidden. So she kept her mouth shut as she only had one month left to give birth to their daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, their daughter had a different plan. Because after breakfast one day and Brock went to go have a meeting with Jack, Darcy's water broke. Luckily Peter was with her. He took her back to her suite and followed her instructions. So he found himself with his mom in his arms as they swayed back and forth. And as the contractions got stronger, Darcy placed a pillow on his shoulder to scream into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom, are you sure that you're going to be okay?", Peter asked for the hundredth time. Darcy sighed, "I just want to go home. And by home, I mean the Tower. I really don't want to be here. Especially to deliver your sister." Peter nodded as he rubbed her lower back to ease the pain, "Trust me. I know how you feel about going home. I don't know how long I can take this, mom." Darcy looked up at Peter, "Peter, I need you to do something for me. For us. The next time you go with your dad to a meeting with a client, try to find a camera for JARVIS to find us." Peter immediately nodded, "I'll try my best." Darcy was about to say something else, but Brock had just walked into their suite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, baby. How are you feeling? Whoa! What's going on?", Brock said as he saw what was happening. "Uh", Peter said before Darcy turned her head to scream into the pillow. "Peter...", Brock said with a warning tone. "Uh, yeah. So yeah, mom might be having a baby now", he answered. Brock cursed under his breath and walked over to pick up Darcy. "Really? What the fuck were you thinking?", Brock said as he took her to the delivery room. Peter was right on their heels. "None of your damn business", she snarked as he placed her down onto the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next hour and a half, Darcy was checked on and fussed over. She was just happy to finally have the feeling to push. Unfortunately Brock was serumed so Darcy couldn't break his hand. But she was thankful for a quick delivery as within minutes she was holding their daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi there, sweetheart. I'm your momma. The guy to my right is your brother, Peter. And then the lug to my left is your dad. It's nice to finally meet you, Roseta Jane", Darcy said with a soft voice. "She's so tiny", Peter said in awe. "Would you like to hold her?", Darcy asked as she looked at him. Peter softly nodded. Once Roseta was placed in his arms, Peter took in her appearance. She easily had their mom's skin tone with their dad's black hair. As she opened her eyes, Peter lost his breath at her sapphire eyes. "Wow", he said in a soft awe. "Hi, Rosie. I'm Peter", he then whispered. Roseta smiled and cooed at him. That made him and his parents smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he held his baby sister, Peter promised himself to get his mom and sister back to the Tower. Where they would be safe. He didn't care what it took, but he would get it done. No matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Peter's Message To Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter tries to communicate with the Avengers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry about not getting this to you yesterday. It was my birthday on Friday and then I was out of town yesterday. But I promise to give you two chapters today.</p>
<p>Also, this chapter hints at underage sex. If you're not comfortable with it, please feel free to skip the first part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six weeks. For six weeks, Peter had done something that he would usually hate and regret. However, he was doing it to get his mother and sister to safety. So he slowly slipped out from under Jack's arm and headed for the shower. He had shown that he was loyal to his father and Jack. Did they buy it? Hopefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sweetheart, come back to bed", a sleepy Jack said as he patted the space next to him. Peter shook his head, "We have a job to do tonight, Daddy." Jack smiled at the name. "You're right, sweetheart. You're right. Daddy's getting up", Jack said with a sigh. Peter looked bashfully away as Jack stood up, completely naked. Before he could start to get dressed, Jack grabbed his ass and hungrily kissed him. Giving his ass a smack, Jack finally departed from Peter. Once the bathroom door closed, Peter released a deep sigh that he had been holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So everybody knows where and what they are suppose to do, correct?", Brock asked his crew. Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's go", he then said before he got off of the speed boat. Peter and Jack were right behind him. They all activated their holo-veils. Brock looked over his shoulder and nodded. Everyone then went to where they were to go. Peter was very happy that he was able to go alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So once he got to his spot, he faced the nearest security camera. Peter then started to sign, hoping that JARVIS could get Clint's attention. Once he was done, Peter did what he was suppose to do and left to join the crew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint was busy trying to keep up his Mario Kart skills for when Darcy and Peter came back. He was about to shoot a green shell at Bowser when JARVIS changed the screen. Clint was about to yell at JARVIS when he noticed that a young man with Peter's hair and build was on the screen. The young man then started to sign. Clint's eyes immediately widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"JARVIS! Get Tony", Clint said as he got up and ran out of his quarters. As he ran into the common area, Tony was getting off of the elevator. "What's up, birdbrain?", Tony asked as he yawned. "Tony, Peter left a message", he said as he placed his hands onto Tony's shoulders. Tony blinked at that, "What did you say?" Clint smiled, "JARVIS, show Tony." As JARVIS showed the footage, Clint spoke, "He's giving coordinates. He's with Brock and his crew in Japan. And Darcy is on a yacht waiting for them in Thailand."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"JARVIS! Contact Barnes and Wilson about this! We need to get to them now!", Tony yelled as he snapped out of his shock. "Great work, Barton. Really... Thank you", he continued to sat. Clint nodded at him, "Of course, anytime."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Operation Rescue...Kinda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brock isn't happy. And Darcy finds out why.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please continue to vote for the next story... Chapter 21. I am hoping and planning to end this story soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy had just put Roseta down to sleep. She was waiting for Peter and Brock to come back from their latest job. However, when she looked out the windows, she noticed that the yacht was leaving the bay. Suddenly the suite door opened and closed. Thinking that Peter and Brock had both come back, Darcy smiled as she turned to face them. But her smile fell as she saw a pacing Brock and no Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where's Peter?", she quietly asked. Brock suddenly stopped pacing and turned to look at her. Darcy took a step back at his murderous glare. "Where's Peter? Where's Peter?!", he repeated as he advanced on Darcy. Continuing to back away from him, Darcy eventually backed into the wall of windows. "Peter is gone. Taken", Brock seethed as he stood nose to nose with Darcy. With wide eyes, Darcy whispered, "What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Brock and his crew had made it back to Thailand in one piece. When they arrived at the docks, Brock, Peter and Jack stood off to the side to let the men load their payment. They were about done when Jack saw something in his peripheral vision.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Shit! Arms up! We've got company!", Jack yelled just before Bucky started to shoot at them. Brock started to run to the boat, thinking that Jack and Peter were behind him. However, just as Jack went to grab ahold of Peter, Peter sprinted in the opposite direction. "Peter!", Jack yelled, causing Brock to turn and watch his son run away. "Peter!", Brock then yelled, planning to go after his son. But just as he started to run, Wade started to shoot at him. Both he and Jack had to take cover.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>After a couple of minutes, Brock made the call and they all left the docks. As the boat left, both he and Jack looked back. And they were not happy to see Peter embrace the red and black clad Deadpool.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~~~~~~~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy tears slid down Darcy's cheeks, but Brock didn't know that. Their son was finally safe and away from all this craziness. And in the back of her mind, Darcy knew that Peter would do anything to get her and Roseta out of Brock's hands. However, she was brought out of her thoughts as Brock wiped away her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What now?", she quietly asked. Brock took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking. "They have our son. I am willing to wait to get him back. Until then, you will provide me with another", he said as he caressed her cheek. "Brock", Darcy whimpered. "Shh. It will be alright. Just as long as you do your duties as a wife", Brock said before he lifted Darcy up against the window wall. Knowing that she couldn't get out of this predicament, Darcy silently prayed that Peter would stay safe and that she and her daughter would be rescued soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Upper Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Debriefing in the Tower.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that I didn't get this out yesterday. It was a busy day as my fiancé and I went and booked a venue. Then of course lunch. Plus the lousy weather adding to the tiredness of the day. But never fear, for it is here.</p>
<p>Also kinda hinting at a mini series that Frank Grillo did about fighting. It's very good and educational. I highly recommend it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!", Peter yelled at the people in the conference room. "Sorry, Aunt May", he then murmured. "Oh no, by all means. Go for it, Peter. I'm right there with you", May said as she waved away his apology. Peter gave her a slight smile before continuing his rant. "I mean, come on! I gave you information that you needed to get all of us and you still messed up!", he said as he slammed his hand onto the table. "At least we were able to get you out of there", Tony argued. Peter rolled his eyes, "But it would've been better if you got mom and Rosie out of there first." Everyone was quiet as they processed what Peter had just said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Peter... Who is Rosie?", Steve asked. Peter looked over at May before he looked down at the table and sighed. "Roseta... She's my sister. She's only four months old", he quietly said. A mixture of cursing, gasping and looks of despair filled the room. "I can only imagine what my dad is going to do to my mom. If you had gotten them out and I had stayed... I could've handled the consequences. Mom can't", Peter said with tears in his eyes, "Mom can't." At Peter's words, Steve and Tony looked at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you have any idea where Rumlow will take them?", Steve then asked Peter. "There are two possible places. Senegal and Mexico. He loves fighting. In any form. He was planning to meet two fighters in those countries", Peter answered. Steve and Tony looked at each other again. "Alright. We will make a phone call and hit both places at once", Steve said. Tony nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, if we're done here, I'm going to see my cat and relax", Peter said as he stood up. "Yeah we're done, kid", Tony said with a nod. "Come on, Wade", Peter said as he grabbed Wade's hand and pulled him to follow him. May also got up, "Let's go, Happy. Peter's home and they will get Darcy. Or else." Happy quickly got up and followed May like a happy puppy. "Happy?", Tony quizzically said. Happy looked back and forth in between May and Tony, until he finally gestured to May and shrugged. As Happy continued to follow May, Tony looked on dumbfoundingly. "What the hell is going on?", he asked as people left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Arachne... Where are you?", Peter sweetly called. The Flerken chirped and came trotting towards him. "Hi, baby! Did you miss me?", he asked as Arachne jumped into his arms. "She really did. I made sure that she was fed and had company", Bucky said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you, Bucky. I really appreciate it", Peter said after he gave Arachne a kiss on the head. "It's no problem, kid", Bucky said before he left Peter and Wade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I imagine that you would like to be alone. So with that said, White, Yellow and I will leave you to your own devices or whatever", Wade said before he turned to leave. "Wade! Wait!", Peter cried as he grabbed Wade's hand. Wade turned back around to face Peter. "While I was gone, I did some really bad things. And some of those things, I did with the wrong person. Sure, I did it to earn trust and get help. But I want to do those things with someone of my choice. Someone I trust. Hell, even love. So I ask you, if you share the same feelings. Will you be with me? Be my boyfriend?", Peter said with tears in his eyes. Wade looked at him with his mouth agape, "Baby boy, are you sure?" Peter then rolled up Wade's mask. "I'm sure", he answered before he kissed Wade on the lips. It took a second, but Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and held him tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Peter pulled his head back to look at Wade, both men couldn't help but smile. Yes, they had to wait a long time to finally be together. But it was totally worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Darcy And Roseta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team finally gets it right.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone! Alright, so I plan to have this story done next weekend (March 14th). And with that being said... Please, please, please vote for the next story. The cut off date for voting is going to be March 16th! I love you all and thank you so much for reading and leaving your comments! It really does make my day so much better!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the following days since Peter got rescued, Darcy had a different routine to follow. Once Brock was done with his endeavors with Darcy and fell asleep or go workout, Darcy would go to the bathroom and make sure that she got rid of Brock's attempt to make her pregnant. While Brock wanted to extend their family since Peter was gone, Darcy couldn't afford to get pregnant. She constantly prayed and hoped that Peter would get help for Roseta and herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And how is daddy's princess this morning?", Darcy heard Brock say as she exited the bathroom. As she turned the corner, Darcy saw Brock bounce on the balls of his feet as he held Roseta. The four month old squealed in delight at her dad's attention. Darcy gave them a small smile. "Yeah? You love spending time with daddy, don't you?", Brock continued to say. Roseta squealed again in response. Brock then turned and looked over at Darcy as he continued to bounce. "Your mommy and daddy love you. Yes we do. We will always love you", he said before he kissed Roseta's head. Darcy then came over and took Roseta from Brock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jack, myself and some of the men will be leaving soon. We have a meeting with a famous boxer and coach", Brock said as he rubbed Darcy's back. Darcy looked out of the wall of windows to see that they had reached their destination. Mexico. "We will be gone for a few hors. So I expect you to be on your best behavior, As always", Brock continued to say. Darcy nodded, "Yes, sir." Brock gave her a small smile before he took hold of her chin and kissed her. He then rested his forehead against hers as they also touched nose to nose. "I love you so much. I love you and our children. I will do anything to keep us together and safe", he then whispered. Darcy scrunched her eyes shut. "I know", she whispered back. Brock then gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the suite for his meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of hours had passed after Brock had left. And Darcy found herself cuddling up with Roseta in the library. She often went to the library to 'escape' from Brock. So when Darcy saw something in her peripheral vision that shouldn't belong, she had to tur her attention to it. But what she saw made her almost completely speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bucky?", she whispered as Bucky stood in the doorway. "Hey, doll", he answered. "Are you really here or am I just dreaming this?", Darcy then asked. Bucky then moved to kneel in front of her. "I am, doll. I'm here. I'm here to take you and Rosie home", he said as he caressed Darcy's cheek. Darcy let out a shuttering breath at the contact. Before Bucky could say anything else, Darcy grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. They continued to kiss until Roseta made a fuss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's alright, little one. I'm here to take you home", Bucky said as he cupped Roseta's head. "Really? We get to go home?", Darcy asked. Bucky gave her a beaming smile, "Yeah. That is if you want to go." Darcy immediately stood up, "Fuck, yes. Let's get out of here." Bucky then led her to where Coulson and his team were waiting. For once, Darcy was happy to see Agent iPod Thief. And she was happy that she and her daughter would be safe with Peter. Far away from Brock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Reconnecting And Disconnecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky and Darcy start to have a new normal. And then Darcy does what needs to be done.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so a lot has happened since last weekend. I literally got a new job 17 hours after I applied. So in two weekends my writing will be on Sundays and whatever day I'm off. And my fiancé and I have joined another club, so I'll be busy with that... Or at least winning the raffle tables. But anyway... I will still be here to give you guys stories to read and entertain yourselves.</p>
<p>Also, I would like to know if you guys like me doing the Latin sayings at the end. If not, I'll do something else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quiet. Quiet was what Darcy awoke to. Not the usual waves that she had become a custom to. Darcy rolled over to take in the room. Her old room in the Tower. Releasing a deep sigh, Darcy realized that she would have to get use to this again. But she also realized that she didn't hear her daughter. So with slight alarm, Darcy got up and left her room. As she neared the living room slash kitchen, she could hear talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now we need to be quiet, little one. Your momma is still sleeping", Bucky whispered as he held Roseta on his hip. Roseta cooed in response. "So what should we make her for breakfast?", he then asked as he opened the refrigerator. Squealing and flailing her arms, Roseta was happy with the interaction. "Really? You think so? Ok then... Eggs, bacon and pancakes", Bucky said as he pulled everything out for said breakfast. Darcy continued to watch the two of them until Roseta started to get fussy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's alright. Mommy's here", Darcy said as she stepped up to Bucky to take Roseta from him. "She's been changed and has been a true delight", Bucky said as he continued to finish making breakfast. "Well thank you for helping out. I really do appreciate it", she said as she started to breastfeed Roseta. "You know that I'm more than happy to help. And you know that I would do anything for you. Right?", he said as he placed the finished breakfast on the kitchen table. Giving him a small smile as she sat down, Darcy answered, "I do." Bucky returned the small smile as he sat down as well. They continued to sit quietly as they ate. But as soon as Darcy was done eating and feeding Roseta, Bucky knew that they had to talk about something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know that it's been over a year... But I want... Need to apologize for what happened that morning. I didn't know that Natasha would do something like that. It took me by surprise because I didn't and don't have feelings for her. I have nothing to do with her. And looking back... I should've talked to you as soon as it happened. But I let you go and then Rumlow happened. Darcy, I am so, so sorry that you went through that. And I could've stopped it if I hadn't been a coward. Can you ever forgive me?", Bucky said as Darcy was burping Roseta. Darcy gave him a smile, "Bucky... I don't blame you. I actually forgave you a long time ago. I actually prayed every night that you would come and rescue me. And you did." Bucky then took hold of Darcy's free hand into both of his, "Then can we start over? Be together again?" Darcy's smile got wider, "I would love to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll be arriving in a minute", Tony said as he and Darcy were headed for the Raft. Darcy simply nodded. "Now just remember, the ball is in your court. You make the rules, the demands", he continued to say. "I'm in charge", Darcy murmured. "You're in charge", Tony confirmed. They sat in silence as they watched the prison lift out of the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And if I could just say something-", Tony started to say. "Tony, if you're about to say what I think you're about to say, I forgive you. Trust me, I get why you did what you did. Or at least try to. But you didn't know about me and Peter and that's great. It means that our plan worked, for the most part. So I forgive you. And besides, I saw that you already started a college fund for both Peter and Roseta. Thank you, I really appreciate it", Darcy interrupted. Tony sat there with his jaw dropped, "Right. Of course. Not a problem... Can I still be godfather?" Darcy looked over at him, "Thor and Jane are their godparents." Tony hung his head, "Right." Darcy gave him a small smile, "But you can be the crazy rich uncle who spoils them." Tony smiled at that, "I can do that. Hell... I already do." "Yeah, you do", Darcy said as they landed. "You ready?", Tony asked. "No, but let's get it over with", Darcy answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Raft's Warden welcomed them and led them to where they would be having a meeting.  Darcy could hear the Warden and Tony talk about good behavior and privileges, but she was preoccupied in her mind. However she was brought out of her thoughts as they reached a door. Tony was about to say something, but Darcy just placed a hand on his arm. Tony nodded and handed Darcy his briefcase. Darcy took it and entered the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Darcy", Brock said as he stood up from the chair that he was sitting on. "Brock", Darcy sighed as she shut the door and went to the table in the middle of the room. "Where are the kids?", he asked as he walked around the table to stand next to Darcy. "Peter is taking care of Roseta at the Tower", she answered as she opened the briefcase and pulled out papers. "That's good. He's a good boy. You raised him well", he said. Darcy nodded in agreement. But before she could say anything else, Brock grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a hungry kiss. Darcy let him continue to kiss her for a minute before she pushed him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Brock", Darcy whispered. "My queen... I have missed you so much. Everyday I pray that I will get my pardon sooner", he said as he placed his hands on her hips. "Brock, you know that that won't happen. You are going to be here for a very long time", Darcy said as she placed her hands on his chest. Brock hung his head, "I know. But I have out into affect means that you and the kids will be financially secure." Darcy sighed, "Brock-". Brock cupped her face, "Please do this for me." Darcy looked at him for a minute before nodding in agreement. Brock then kissed her forehead and leaned his forehead against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Brock, you also know that I;m here for another reason", she then said after a long minute. Brock sighed, "I know." Darcy pulled away and pushed the papers towards Brock. "Please sign these. I am willing to let you have video calls with the kids, that is if they want to. I;m sure that Peter might consider it, but might not want to. Roseta will until she's old enough to understand what is going on", Darcy said. Brock looked at her completely defeated and nodded. As Brock started to sign the divorce papers, Darcy took off her necklace that Brock gave her. "You know, things could've turned out differently if you didn't do what you did. I did love you, Brock. But you tore my heart apart when you killed my family and I can't forgive you for that", she said as she placed the necklace on the table. Brock sorrowfully looked her in the eyes, "I know. But I wanted you and Peter so bad, that nothing mattered until I had you both." Darcy nodded, "Goodbye, Brock." Before she could walk away, Brock kissed her one last time. "Goodbye, my queen", he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The New Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakfast with the family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter. Short and sweet. Just remember that you have until March 16th, 2021 to vote for the next story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple of months since Brock's and Darcy's divorce. Since then, Darcy and Bucky moved into a larger apartment. Curiosity of Tony of course. They would share the responsibilities of their little family, so much so that Bucky was nowhere without Roseta. And with their obvious blessing, Peter and Wade spent more time together as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Peter! Breakfast!", Darcy said as she placed the food onto the kitchen table. "Here!", he answered as he sat down at said table. "You ready for all of your tests?", Bucky asked as he fed Roseta, who sat in her high chair. "Yep. Or at least I think so", Peter answered as he heaped eggs and French toast onto his plate. "Are you caught up on your college applications?", Darcy asked. "All done!", Peter said with a smile. "Are you going to be home for the video call with your dad?", Darcy then asked. Peter released a deep sigh, "Do I have to?" Darcy shook her head, "No." Peter nodded, "Good, because Wade and I are going on a date." Bucky and Darcy shared a smile at Peter's relationship with Wade. They continued to eat breakfast in silence until Roseta said her first word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dada!", Roseta squealed. Darcy, Bucky and Peter all looked at her. "Did she just say what I thought she just said?", Peter asked wide eyed. "Dada!", Roseta squealed again. Darcy and Bucky looked at each other before looking back at Roseta. "Well... you have been taking care of her. So she probably thinks that you're her dad", Darcy said. "Not that it's a bad thing", Peter quickly said, " I would be more than happy to call you 'dad'." Bucky looked at both of them before looking back at Roseta and raising his hands. "Dada! Dada! Dada!", she squealed as she raised her hands to be held. "Yeah... Dada's here. Dada's here", Bucky said as he lifted her up and held her to him. Both Darcy and Peter smiled at the interaction. They wouldn't say it, but they both finally felt at home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Utinam annus hic esse meliorem.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sit deinde anno esse meliorem - May next year be better</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>